Most Wanted
by aZn-DiViN3-bLeU
Summary: The battle for the Keeper of the Gates has started... but who will win? Tara? Tala? Will Kai ever be reunited with Tara again? Will Tara see her friends again? Will this be the end of the world? COMPLETED!
1. Moscow, 1993

Disclaimer - I dun't own beyblade. no matter how much I wana. Sniff! BUT! I do own Tara, her parents Allison n Kyle.  
  
This is my first fic so plz have mercy! N read it! Sorrie if its boring. it will get better in the other chapters! Ne ways. on with the show! Er. I mean story!  
  
* * * * * *  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Moscow, 1993  
It was the first day of spring. 4 year old, Tara, her mother, Allison and a boy hidden in the shadows that looked to be Tara's age were returning home from the hospital. Tara's father was in the middle of a battle against cancer.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, they were welcomed with terrible news. their father, had died over the night. Tara and her mother burst into tears while the little boy just stared at the dead body lying in front of him. He whispered "Why you make people who love you cry? Why you leave us?" A few tears rolled down his cheeks. Tara just continued to cry while her mother sat next to her once alive husband and held his cold hand. "I will forever love you my dear Kyle."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After a wet (Tara watered the whole place with her tears) farewell, they arranged to have his funeral that next week. They finally left and were walking down a dark alley located at the outskirts of Moscow. Her mother was also holding another child's hand. a boy hidden in the shadows that looked to be Tara's age.  
  
As they were approaching the end of the alley, a black van sopped in front of them, blocking their way. Four men jumped out from the back and started walking towards them. Allison gasped and grabbed both kids' hands. She started running as fast as she could pull Tara and the boy away from the men. But another van had parked the other side of the alley, blocking any way of escape.  
  
An old staircase at a side of a building caught Allison's attention. She raced towards it pulling the kids up those stairs. It led them up to the roof with no way of going down.  
  
Thoughts raced through Allison's mind. Oh no. Voltaire found us. He's going to take the children away. I have to get them to safety. "K-k-kids, get ready to run. Make sure those bad men that were chasing us don't catch you. Pretend you're playing tag and those men are It. Now go. hurry. be careful."  
  
But Tara wouldn't leave, she could see that something was wrong. The little boy next to her wouldn't leave either.  
  
"Mommy, but why are those bad men chasing us? Did we do something wrong?" asked Tara. "Mommy? Mommy? Mommy!"  
  
A bullet had been shot into Allison's head. She died instantly.  
  
"Mommy? Mommy. wake up! MOMMY!"  
  
Tara looked at her dead mother with horror in her eyes. in a matter of hours she had lost both of her parents. The boy just stood there, tears forming in his eyes. He grabbed Tara's hand and tried to pull her towards the roof access stairs. But it was too late. the men had gotten onto the roof and grabbed each one.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME GO! HELP!" they both shouted. "HELP!"  
  
They were both hit on the head and remained unconscious as they were thrown into the van, till they were brought to their final destination. Biovault abbey.  
  
The BioVault abbey? Y that abbey? *Shutters* OOOO creepy.n who was that boy? Guess you'll hafta wait n find out! Plz R&R! 


	2. Food For Thought

Disclaimer: *starts reciting like a bored kid at school* I don't own Beyblade or its characters. but I do own Tara, J&J's Diner n Statix.  
  
* * * * * *  
CHAPTER 2  
  
10 years later.  
  
"Yes! I won! I'm da man! Yippee!" screamed the navy blue haired blader, commonly known as Tyson.  
  
Tara was standing near the hallways leading to the beyblade arena. She smirked. "I expected more action than this for the World Championships. I could do better than those two." She laughed and walked away.  
  
As she walked to her job as a waitress at J&J's Diner, Tara noticed the Bladebreakers walking behind her. She could hear the one who had just beybattled exclaim to everyone else  
  
"Man, I'm so hungry. Let's go get some grub guys?"  
  
Everyone except a slate hair guy agreed.  
  
"Grrrr. Tyson! All you do is eat! I'm sure while you were battling Tala you were thinking about hamburgers! You stupid baka!" he said.  
  
"Um. Kai? You're wrong. I wasn't dreaming of hamburgers. I was dreaming of pizza. mmmmmm. cheese. pepperoni. crust. sauce.!"  
  
*everyone sweatdrops and falls down anime style*  
  
"Wow! I just realized that Kai actually said more than a sentence! That's like a record!" said a blonde haired one.  
  
Everyone laughed except Kai and Tyson cuz Tyson was on the floor rolling around holding his stomach and laughing.  
  
"Oh man! That was soo jokes! Hahaha-." *starts taking deep breaths* ". hahahha. Oh man. I can't breathe! HELP!" Tyson cried out.  
  
"Tyson! Inhale. exhale. inhale. exhale.! Breathe in. out. in. out." coached the short, brown haired one. "How can you forget how to breathe?"  
  
"Do we really wana find out?" asked the black haired one with golden eyes.  
  
"Um. probably not." replied the blonde kid again.  
  
*Panting* "Phew. that was close. I thought I was a goner then. cuz then I wouldn't have been able to eat my pizza." said Tyson.  
  
"TYSON!" shouted Kenny. "Forget pizza! We're supposed to find Mr. Dickenson!"  
  
"But Chief. I'm hungry. I'm a growing boy dudes. cut me some slack! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!  
  
"No, Tyson!" exclaimed Kenny.  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No, Tyson!" exclaimed Ray.  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!" exclaimed Ray (again.)  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!" exclaimed Max.  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!" exclaimed Kenny (again.)  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No! Baka! We don't have time! GOD! Can't you shut up?" exclaimed Kai.  
  
"Please! Please! Please! Pleas-."  
  
".No!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! PULEASE!"  
  
*everyone gets a headache from Tyson's constant whining.*  
  
"GOD! Fine Tyson fine! You can eat! But will you please shut up?" Kenny yelled.  
  
"Yippee! Alright! Let's goooooooo.!" Tyson started skipping to the closest restaurant and starting singing his "I'm gonna eat" song.  
  
"I'm gonna eat, I want the world to know, gotta let it show. I'm gonna eat, I want the world to know, gotta let it show! Lalalalala! Lelelelelele! FOOD! Yippee! LET'S EAT!"  
  
He ran towards J&J's and rushed through the door.  
  
"Um, Chief? How much money do we have anyways?" asked Max.  
  
"£75." replied Chief.  
  
"Hope this place is cheap. or we won't be able to get anything for ourselves" sighed Ray.  
  
*inside the diner*  
  
"What can I getcha guys?" asked Tara.  
  
"5 burgers, 5 pepperoni pizzas, 5 plates of fries, 5 strawberry milkshakes, 5 cherry pies, 5 cans of iced tea, 5 hot fudge sundaes, 5 so-."  
  
Tara sighed as she tried to write down everything this boy was saying.  
  
".5 hot dogs, 5 club sandwiches, 5 plates of perogies, 5 bowls of borche, 5- ."  
  
The Bladebreakers (except Tyson of course who was still ordering) looked at each other and started shifting away from Tyson.  
  
"This is embarrassing, so I don't know him." Kai declared.  
  
*Everyone, except Tyson who's too busy to hear he's being insulted, nods*  
  
".5 chicken combos and 5 bread rolls! Oh and 5 of those cinnamon buns too!"  
  
"Is that all?" asked Tara nervously. She already filled up 15 pages in her notepad and had run out of space to write anymore.  
  
"Wait! Wait.!What do you guys want?" Tyson asked.  
  
*everyone sweatdrops including Tara and falls down anime style*  
  
"Um. you are aware all that would cost £250?" she told Tyson nervously.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" everyone (except Tyson of course cuz he's dreaming about his food) shouted.  
  
"Um. Tyson. how about we just order 1 pizza and 5 drinks?" Kenny asked nervously.  
  
"Then what will you guys eat?"  
  
"Grrrrrr. Tyson! You can't eat the whole pizza! Don't be such a pig. Besides arent you on a diet?" Ray replied.  
  
"I dunno." replied Tyson.  
  
"Tyson was born the main attraction in a freak-show, he just can't help it." explained Kai.  
  
"Thanks Kai. I can't believe you're sticking up for me. HEY! Wait! What's that supposed to mean? I'm not a freak. SNIFF! tell them Maxie."  
  
"Sorry Tyson, hafta agree with Kai on this one." he answered.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Excuse me! But are you gonna order or not?!?" asked a very irritated Tara.  
  
"Sorry, um. we'll just take a pepperoni pizza and 5 iced teas please." said Kenny. Ray gave her a "Sorry about my piggy friend" smile and Kai just glared with his hands crossed over his chest (like always).  
  
Tara sighed and muttered to herself. "I better get a good tip for this."  
  
As she brought the pizza to the Bladebreakers' table she noticed that each of them had their blades with them.  
  
"You guys bladers?" she asked.  
  
"Yup! We just won the World Championships too!" exclaimed the hyper kid (Max).  
  
"Then you guys hafta be decent then."  
  
"Yea. we're better than decent. we're world champs! Wait! Are you challenging us?" asked Tyson.  
  
"No really? When did you figure that out Einstein?"  
  
"Geez, someone's being sarcastic!"  
  
"Yea! Hey Kai, she's as sarcastic as you!" chuckled Ray.  
  
"Hmph!" was the only answer that Kai would give.  
  
"Whatever. ignore Mr. Sourpuss-."  
  
"I'm not Mr. Sourpuss! You pig! You Baka! You moron! You bumass! You-. "  
  
". alright, as I was saying, I'll accept you're challenge! By the way, the name's Tyson but everyone calls me. um. do people call me.?"  
  
"Pig." muttered Kai.  
  
"Awwwww. forget it."  
  
"Alright Tyson, you're on. My shift is over soon so meet me outside in 30 minutes."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
30 minutes later  
  
"3. 2. 1. Let It Rip!" they both exclaimed.  
  
Dragoon was spinning on the sides of the dish while Tara's blade Statix stayed in the middle.  
  
"How do you expect to win if you don't attack me?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Just you wait." thought Tara. "Just you wait Tyson. hahaha."  
  
Will Tyson beat this mysterous blader? Will he get indigestion from all that food he ate? How much tips did Tara earn? Find out on the next episode of Medabots-. I mean the Chapter 3 of Now You See Her, Now You Don't. Hehe! Too much TV n sugar.  
  
Tyson: HEY! Y AM I SUCH A PIG IN THIS CHAPTER?  
  
GiGi: Um. Tyson. maybe cuz u r always one. sorrie but that's life.!  
  
Everyone: She's rite u know.  
  
Tyson: *starts getting teary* Sniff! Some friends you guys are! I don't have to stay n listen to this u know.  
  
GiGi: O Tyson, I'm sorry. have a cookie! *hands him the cookie*  
  
Tyson: Yippee! *stuffs the whole thing in his mouth*  
  
Kai: O great, Tyson's making a pig of himself once again.  
  
Max: This is like the 55.60. wait! *counts fingers* .99th time!  
  
Everyone: You keep track?  
  
Max: Um. yea. doesn't everyone?  
  
Ray: Um. sorrie Max I really dunt think so.  
  
.  
  
Tyson: *starts chewing* OWWWWWWWWW! Wat did u put in this.?  
  
Ray: Well, looks like a rock to me.  
  
Kenny: Actually it seems to be 10% barite, 15% calcite, 5% sodium carbonate, 0.01% copper and 69.9% stone.  
  
*everyone stares at him*  
  
Kenny: *blushes* Wat? I take pleasure from the study of rocks and minerals. I find them significant to the study of everyday life.  
  
*everyone continues to stare at him*  
  
Max: Can you repeat the last part again. in english.?  
  
Kenny: O never mind.! *starts muttering to himself*  
  
Kai: U stupid idiots. y I decided to join this team I really don't know.  
  
GiGi: Um. k rite. u ppl really hafta settle ur differences! Also thx to everyone who helped me vote for Tara's BitBeast's name. n obviously the winner was Statix. ne ways. plz R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: Awnd. pulease gwet hwer to thwrow owut dem rwock cwookwies! OWWWWWWW! 


	3. Beybattle

If u really wana read the disclaimer check back on Chapter 1 n 2 then. . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tara's blade started to glow a strange red light. Tyson knew what this meant.  
  
"She's calling out her bit beast dudes! What should I do?" Tyson asked his friends.  
  
"Just keep on her!" replied Max.  
  
"Focus!" answered Ray.  
  
"Hmph!" was the only thing Kai would say.  
  
"I'll get Dizzi to see if she has any data on her bit beast the second it emerges from her blade." said Kenny.  
  
"Tyson, I'm waiting for your world champ moves." Tara said. "Don't tell me you're getting scared. . . eh?"  
  
"Grrrrrr. Dragoon storm attack!"  
  
"Just as I expected. Statix! Dodge it with Lightning Wave then Fireball Grenade!"  
  
"Huh? How can your Bitbeast do different element attacks? Isn't Statix just an electric BitBeast?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Don't judge a BitBeast because of its name. . . I thought you would have known that Chief. . ." said Tara.  
  
"Huh? How did you know I'm the Chief?"  
  
"Let's just say, I have my way of finding out things. . ."  
  
"Helloooooooo. . .! Can we get back to the battle please?!?" yelled Tyson.  
  
"My, my, Tyson. . . why are you so eager to get beaten?"  
  
"Grrrrrr. . ."  
  
"Oh well, I think I've toyed with you enough. . ." Tara thought.  
  
"Its useless! My storm will just suck up your fireballs!"  
  
"That's what you think." Tara thought. "Statix! Keep em coming!"  
  
"I told you already, Dragoon will just-. what! What's going on?"  
  
The fireballs had turned Dragoon's storm attack turned it into a giant fire tornado and now Dragoon was melting inside it. (kinda like when Max faced the freaky face painted kid with the beyblade that made the temperature a lot hotter in the Asian tournament. . . you know when Tyson oversleeps n Ray stays behind to wake him up)  
  
Suddenly Dragoon stopped while Tara's blade just kept spinning like nothing happened.  
  
"Looks like all you can do is talk tough." smirked Tara. "Wow, that's a record! You were world champion for 45 whole minutes! Congrads!"  
  
"Haha! Not! I demand a rematch next time I see you." exclaimed Tyson.  
  
"If you're lucky that is." Tara said.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As Tara started to walk away from the Bladebreakers, she felt someone holding onto her shoulder. She turned around.  
  
"What. do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Who are you?" the person asked.  
  
"Who am I? I told you already. It's Tara-."  
  
"That's not what I meant n you know it. How did you get so good? How did you know Tyson's bit beast's moves? Who trained you?"  
  
Kai said the last sentence so loud that Tara jumped at his tone.  
  
"Why do you care. Kai?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"KAI! Where is that disobedient, terrible, wretched grandson of mine?" asked Voltaire, Kai's grandfather (Duh!) "Considering how his disobeyed me by not using Black Dranzer in his battle with Spencer, he probably won't show his face on my property again. muhahahahahahahaha." 


	4. Beware of HIS Wrath

I FINALLY got back onto the computer n yippee! ppl read my story! Thx u guys! N e ways I decided to continue. . . so here it is!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tara figured that the only way she could leave was to karate chop Kai's hand. (Yes, Tara knows martial arts/kung-fu w/e) Since she was finally free of Kai's grip, she ran all the way home. she was late and her guardian wouldn't appreciate that at all. She ran to an abandoned church and raced in.  
  
Past the old stained glass windows, room where they kept they holy stuff, the cross, the old storage rooms and the closet. She stopped where she reached a door under the stairs. "Knock, knock, knockedy, knock." When the door automatically opened, she was grabbed by the neck by a man.  
  
"You're late!" he grumbled.  
  
(. . . in the next sentence means she was gasping for air)  
  
"I'm . . . sorry. I . . . tried . . . to come back . . . as . . . soon as I could . . . but- . . . could you let go now?"  
  
*He lets go of Tara.*  
  
"-.Enough excuses! Do you not realize the Demolition Boys lost the World Championships?"  
  
"Um. yea-."  
  
"Silence girl! Did I ask for you to talk?"  
  
"Um . . . well, actually you did-."  
  
"SHUT UP! Do you not realise that now we risk people finding our abbey and our physilities! I could get caught and put in jail! I'm not a jail kind of person . . .! Black and white stripes do not match my complexion! Why, I am a lavender, purplely type of man! Not back and white!"  
  
"I just can't go to jail! I mean, I get sweaty when I see police movies . . . ahem . . . but that's not the point . . .What would Mommy say if she found out? *Starts getting teary* I should have listened to Mother and just became a hobo- . . . "  
  
*everyone around the man sweatdrops*  
  
". . . at least I wouldn't be in this kind of predicament" he continued.  
  
"Um . . . rite." Tara muttered.  
  
*Snaps out of it*  
  
"Anyways, you're to report to Voltaire for your chore-. I mean assignment."  
  
"Yippee. . . not. . . In his room rite?" she asked irritatingly.  
  
"Yes! Now hurry up!"  
  
Tara walks away muttering and turns to the left and follows that hallway to the room.  
  
*evil grin* "Muhahahahahaha! I, Boris, hope those traps I set out for her work. . . cuz then I'll never hafta see her again! Muhahahahahahahaha!"  
  
LOOK! u finally know who that "Mysterious" man is! Yippee for u! As for Tara, what does Voltaire n Boris have in store for her? Wat traps did Boris set for her? *Shutters* I dunt really want to know but unfortunatly I'm the authoress so we'll see. next time.Review plz! BY THE WAY! Tara went to the church cuz the BBA ppl were in the abbey looking for proof that Boris n Voltaire kidnapped children to train, had illegal labatory n loads of bad stuff. . . so if she entered that way, she would be caught n that wouldn't be good so yea church is connected to the underground part of abbey. The entrance has some kind of door so the BBA ppl havent been able to access that part yet. Sorry if that was confusing, cuz it probably was. O n if u have n e suggestions plz tell me! also if u have suggestions for some characters plz tell me too! Thx!  
  
* * * * * * 


	5. BitBeast Chit Chat

* * * * * *  
  
/. . ./ = BitBeast talking  
  
Meanwhile. . . with the Bladebreakers. . .  
  
"Aw man! I lost? How? Chiefffffffffff. . ." asked Tyson.  
  
"Be patient Tyson!" instructed Kenny. "Dizzi is going through her files as we speak. . ."  
  
"Whoa Kenny! Take a look at this! I couldn't find anything on Tara or her BitBeast Statix's attacks but I did find out that her BitBeast ranks Top 5 in most powerful and rare spirits." Dizzi answered.  
  
"No wonder Tyson lost! Dragoon may be powerful, but I don't think it ranks Top 5." Said Ray.  
  
"This doesn't make sense. . ." Kai said.  
  
Everyone looked at Kai. That was the first thing he said for a long time.  
  
"If she had one of the most powerfulest BitBeasts in the world she should have been able to defeat Tyson in a matter of seconds. . . but she didn't. . . she toyed with him like she wanted to make this battle last as long as she could. . ."  
  
"She probably was a fan girl wanting to be around us as long as she could." Boasted Tyson.  
  
"Somehow I don't think so Tyson. . ." chuckled Max.  
  
"And with such power, you would think that we would have met her before at a tournament. . ." said Kenny.  
  
"My thoughts exactly. . ." thought Kai.  
  
That night. . .  
  
Everyone was in the hotel (separate rooms N separate beds!) (No these aren't Yaoi pairings!!!!!!!) Tyson/Max Ray/Kai Kenny/Dizzi (That doesn't really make sense that a guy shares his room with a laptop but it sounds better than just Kenny. . . ne ways. . .)  
  
In Ray/Kai's room  
  
"ZzZzZzZzZzZ" snored Ray.  
  
Unlike Ray, Kai couldn't get to sleep. He couldn't get that waitress/blader Tara out of his mind. "Why can't I forget her? I guess it's cuz she seems so familiar to me. . . I'm sure that I've met her before. . ." his thoughts trailed off.  
  
/Maybe that's because you have my young master. . ./ said Dranzer.  
  
"Huh? But I've never seen her at any tournaments or anything. . ."  
  
/I didn't mean as a competitor . . . didn't you feel anything when her BitBeast appeared. . ./  
  
"Well. . . actually. . . I think I did."  
  
/Well then, maybe you've seen her battle before/  
  
"But I just told you! I've never seen her at any tournaments and Kenny cant find any data on her either. . ."  
  
/O master! I didn't mean tournaments. . .-/  
  
"Then what?"  
  
/How bout your childhood at Balkov Abbey?/  
  
"Don't remind me. . . I'm still trying to forget that place. . ."  
  
/if you want to find out who she is then don't. . . all I can say is that the answers are in your past. . ./  
  
"Huh? What you mean Dranzer?"  
  
*silence*  
  
"Dranzer? Hellooooooooo? Your master is calling!!!"  
  
*more silence*  
  
"Grrrrrrrr. . . stupid bird. . ."  
  
/I heard that. . ./  
  
"Whatever. . ."  
  
Sooooo another chapter done. . . hope u enjoyed it! Plz R&R! 


	6. Food Fight!

Disclaimer on first chapter. . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
That morning  
  
"Man! This stuff is great!" exclaimed Tyson.  
  
(obviously its breakfast time. . .)  
  
"I'm gonna have firsts n seconds n thirds n forths n fifths n sixths n. . .- "  
  
"Anyone got indigestion pills?" asked Ray.  
  
"Yea. . . why? For Tyson?" asked Max.  
  
"Nope. . . for me. . . cuz im gonna be sick watching him eat. . ."  
  
"Why?" asked Kenny curiously.  
  
*looks at Tyson, putting more n more food onto his already full plates*  
  
"n ninths n tenths n elevenths n twelveths n. . .-" continued Tyson  
  
"Um. . . never mind. . . I can see why. . . pass the pills over Max. . . I need some too. . ."  
  
"n twentyths n twenty oneths n twenty twoths. . .-"  
  
Kai just sat at the end of their rectangular tables ignoring his noisy n disturbing surrondings quietly eating his plate of food in front of him. "What did Dranzer mean last night? That girl is from my past?" he thought.  
  
Just as Kai was thinking, Tyson was coming back from the buffet with plates and plates and plates galore. Being the clumsy oaf (sorry to all Tyson fans out there) that he is, he tripped on a tiny tiny crack in the tiles on the floor causing Tyson to fall n all the food flying everywhere.  
  
Pancakes, Oatmeal, Scrambled eggs, mufins, bacon, bagels, french toast, orange slices, milk, sausages, waffles, cereal, strawberry yogurt, biscults, bananas, spanish omelette, strawberries, hash browns, english muffins, blueberries and rice pudding came raining down on all the unfortunate people in the buffet.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! Duck!" everyone screamed and got under the tables.  
  
Max was unfortunate that there wasn't enough space under the Bladebreakers' table cuz Kai was first down there, Ray second, after Kenny finished his 2 second scream grabbed Dizzi and ran under the table. Max being the happy, perky one was going to help his best friend but then at the last minute decided to hide too. But that thinking took him a while so he ended up on the floor, the exact spot where Tyson's oatmeal and bananas fell. (Yes so he got covered in Tyson's breakfast. . . and yes. . . very ewwww!)  
  
As Tyson got off the floor, he saw his best friend covered in oatmeal and just couldn't resist laughing. . . to death (Kai: I wish)  
  
"O Maxie! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. . .-"  
  
*Max's face turns boiling red, with steam coming out of his ears and everything*  
  
"Grrrrrr. . . Tyson!" yelled Max. He wiped his face off and threw it at Tyson's laughing face.  
  
"..hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahah. . . HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Both food covered boys looked at each other and screamed. . . "FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
From under the table  
  
"O great! We are gonna get kicked out of this hotel too. . ." groaned Kenny.  
  
"That Tyson. . . a real kid at heart. . ." sighed Ray.  
  
"Embarassement is more like it. . ." muttered Kai.  
  
Back where the action is. . .  
  
*a little girl got out from under the table and joined the two in their food fight*  
  
"AHHHH!" screamed a 5 year old girl who got panckes with syrup in her brown hair courtasy of Tyson who aimed for Max but you know Tyson. . . he aimed. . . badly.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" she screamed.  
  
*a cup of yogurt and a foam cup of milk is instantly chucked at Tyson who ducked so poor Max got the food*  
  
"Hey!" the blonde screamed.  
  
Another boy with red hair joined in and threw a plate of bacon n eggs at his 15 year old sister.  
  
"Hey!" she screamed.  
  
And they started their own private food fight.  
  
The little girl realized she had missed so she throws a bowl of oatmeal at Tyson. "HA! Bullseye!" she screamed. "Victory is mine!"  
  
"O Tyson!!!!!" Max said in a singing voice. "I believe this was for you!"  
  
*throws the rest of the yogurt and a few rotten(mushy) strawberries at Tyson but misses and hits under the table where the Bladebreakers are hiding*  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! I've been hit!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kenny.  
  
A few spoons of oatmeal were flung that hit Kai in the chest (sorry Kai fans but he had to get hit with something) and as Ray peeked out from the table to see if the battle had ended, Tyson got a bowl of milk n poured in onto Ray(NOOOOOOOO! Believe me it hurt me more than it hurt him to hafta do that)  
  
After a few seconds of silence, everyone except Kai of course rushed from under the table with food in their hands and started a Bladebreakers only food fight.  
  
After a few intense minutes, Tyson got exactly what he deserved. . . food. . . thrown in his face (buhahahahahahahahahaha. . . serves him rite for getting milk on Ray.) (All of Ray's fan girls: Yup! Die Tyson die!)  
  
10 minutes later  
  
The Bladebreakers were sitting on the sidewalk everyone except Tyson cursing Tyson. Considering it was his fault for starting the food fight and getting them kicked out of the hotel. Security guards actually had to escort them out! They were sitting at the curb waiting for that taxi Mr. Dickenson sent them to bring them to another hotel. . . (yes they are still covered in food)  
  
"Damn you Tyson! You just had to start the food fight didn't you?" asked Kai.  
  
"what? Max did too!!!!!!" Tyson whined.\  
  
"Yah but it was your food that was thrown!" Ray shot back.  
  
"And Tyson it was your oatmeal that landed on me!" muttered Max.  
  
"Um. . . well. . . um. . . but. . .!" stammered Tyson. "Oh never mind!"  
  
GiGi - So Tyson got the gang kicked out of their hotel. . . again, got Max mad at him, n yea. . . all in one morning! So im out of ideas for now. . . if u guys got ne suggestions then plz tell me! I'm gonna be away for a while maybe 3 days or 1 week so I will update asap! By the way, plz R&R! 


	7. Now You See Her, Now You Don't

Grrrrrrrrrrrr.. I haven't been able to update cuz appearently my other fic got removed for no reason.. sooooooo they wouldn't let me upload anything for a while.. *sigh* o well.. I did now n that's all that matters!  
  
Thx to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ur the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiwi Kitaro - yea I know about the symbols.. I will fix them..! N thx! U will find out who the lil kid is soon enough.. Well ok not that soon but soon..(that didn't make sense I know)  
  
Kawaii Tenshi - thx again for ur help KT! N yah will write. will write n geez thx for helping me with my review problem.. Arent u considerate.. Jkz! Yes n word of caution.. U r reviewing my fic.. that means I control who dies n.. *pulls lever that makes hole in ground appear* guess that's u!!!!!!!!!! by the way that was a bottomless pit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Buhahahahahahaha! N another word or words of caution.. U cant have Kai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(A/N I wont do that to other reviewers just her cuz I know her.. Unfortunatly.. Jkz so she will have a chance to get revenge.. Someday..!)  
  
Kuroi Neko - thx! I plan to add more action in later chappies so don't worry.. It wasn't funny enough? O poo.. But never fear I'll try harder then! But thx for the suggestion!  
  
AzN PyRo ArCaDa - thx for ur support! Yup I do plan to write more.. O n yah. I know it was sorta confusing just cuz I uploaded the wrong chapter so it got messed up.. But its fixed now!!!!!!  
  
Reiaka - thx n yah.. Like I said before I do plan to write more!  
  
RidingGirl - thx so much! N yea I do try my best on the funny parts..  
  
Crystalline! - Fun is wat I plan to do!!!!!! N thx!  
  
Miyuka 15 - I know! Most Ray coupling is with Mariah (Grrrrr. DIE! Sorrie to all Mariah fans) or with Kai or ne yaoi which I am not a fan of.. Sorrie to all yaoi fans..  
  
N to the flamer =(.. Sea Wolf..  
  
"Really.. this is one confusing fanfic... Spelling errors.. boring plot. Take your time and go slowly.. don't rush."  
  
Um.. Firstly the spelling errors are probably in the ends.. I used them on purpose.. I didn't want to type it all perfect! Sheesh! Im not perfect! N sorrie if the plot is boring! I did warn u ppl in the first chapter! Geez define your meaning of rushing cuz I don't think I rush! God if you don't like, don't read!!!!!!! Goodbye now!  
  
=P Happy pills to all who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes even Kawaii Tenshi. n if I forgot anyone, im soooooooooo sorrie..  
  
On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
=^.^=  
  
* * * * * * *  
*  
  
Back at BioVault/abandoned church  
  
Tara returns to Balkov Abbey where she is sent to Voltaire for something.. But it is unknown to anyone that Boris has set up traps in an attempt to kill her or at least hurt her but mostly kill her..  
  
"Grrrrrrr.. Stupid Boris.. Thinks he can treat me like a servant.. Oh he'll get it.." Tara mumbled under her breath as she walked down the stone steps that led to another hallway that led to an another hallway that finally led to Voltaire's private office. She turned the doorknob and entered a foyer that would lead her to yet ANOTHER hallway. As she stomped towards her destination, her black tennis shoes made a squeaking sound on the waxed and polished floor on the marble floor, that could alert anyone that someone was approaching.  
  
She tried to open the door in front of her but to her dismay, it wouldn't move. She figured the stupid door must be jammed again so she headed back to find another way in.  
  
Just as she was twisting her brown with blonde highlights (sorta like Kelly Clarkson but it's a medium length) hair, she heard a rumbling sound coming from behind her. She quickly spun around and noticed that the door she had came in from was gone and replaced was a wall.. A wall that she had never noticed before. As she turned her attention away from that wall, she heard another rumbling sound.. In fact, it was the same sound! She spun around again to see the wall slightly closer to her than before. In fact it looked like she had moved backwards instead of forwards.  
  
That's when it hit her.. Boris had seemed way too nice to her today.. Something must be up!  
  
Suddenly the wall jerked again and to Tara's shock it was coming slowly straight towards her. And spikes were slowly coming out of the wall. (sorrie if its kinda lame..)  
  
"Damn! This is not good!" she yelped to herself.  
  
She started running in circles trying to think of a way to get out in one, alive piece. Then she saw the air vent near the ceiling at the right top corner of the room.  
  
"How am I going to get up there though?" she thought quickly.  
  
Then it hit her.. use those spikes like a ladder to jump up. (kinda like Jackie Chan.. This might be tacky but spare with me..) The only problem was she would have to wait till the spikes got real close and that was kinda dangerous..  
  
"It's the only thing I can think of though.." She thought. Her heart racing, her body shaking and shivering. "This is it.." She mumbled. As she slipped on her navy blue fingerless gloves, hoping they would protect the palms of her hands, she noticed that her cargo pant pocket where her beyblade was, was glowing the same red light that as the light in the beybattle with Tyson that afternoon.  
  
"Not now Statix.." Tara whispered to her BitBeast.  
  
She grabbed the spike and used it to pull herself higher up. In 15 seconds the spikes would have driven in the other wall and into her.. There wasn't much time! Just as Tara's hand reached the third spike, her fingers slipped but lucky she was able to still hold on. That's when Tara noticed a wood pole at the side of the room. She used her back to lean of the wall and her feet to push against the spikes as she grabbed her ripcord and beyblade.  
  
"Statix! Use Lightning Blade!" Tara yelled at her faithful friend.  
  
Just then all of the abbey shook as the wooden pole came crashing down. As the dust started to clear, Tara sighed happily as her blade came jumping into her hand and that the pole had managed to immobilize the spiked wall for a short period of time. She could hear faint screams coming from everywhere. "Uh oh.. Gotta hurry.." she said. After placing Statix back into her pocket she continued to climb up. Just as she got to the air vent, the spikes were able to go throught the wooden pole and the wall suddenly jerked and thatt resulted in a spike stabbing into her right leg.  
  
The pain stung so badly that Tara wanted to scream but she knew that firstly that would indicate she wasn't dead, second she was still in the abbey and third she was probably trying escaping.  
  
She covered her mouth and muffled her cry and desperately tried to swing herself into the vent. After a few tries, she finally got in and after closing the door behind her, she attempted to crawl out and leave the abbey once and for all..  
  
N that's all folks!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe.. Next chap will be up soon. Plz R&R! No flamers! N if u do wana flame then think about this first.. If you don't like then don't read! Goodbye! 


	8. Memories

GiGi - Hi ppl! I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai - Oh joy..  
  
*all the Bladebreakers nod their heads*  
  
GiGi - Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..  
  
Tyson - *points Kai* He said it, he said it!  
  
*all the Bladebreakers except Kai nod their heads*  
  
Kai - What?!?!? Liars!  
  
Kenny - No for the first time Tyson is rite! As you can see in the second line, it is Kai who said it.. *gets knocked unconscious by a frying pan* XP  
  
Kai - *holds frying pan* Hmpf! Serves him rite!  
  
*Tyson, Ray, Max nod their heads*  
  
Dizzi - I would nod too but unfortunately I don't have a head.. All because of someone that "accidentally" zapped me into their laptop..  
  
Tyson - You mean when Kenny trapped you in his laptop?  
  
Ray - Shush! Don't remind her..!  
  
Dizzi - *crying uncontrollably*  
  
GiGi - .. too late -_-U  
  
Max - Just great.. He's unconscious, she's flooded her screen with tears n Kai is..um..  
  
*everyone who isn't unconscious or crying stares at him*  
  
Kai - *sitting down in the computer rolly chair, with his arms crossed, head down laughing quietly to himself* Ha..ha..ha..ha..ha..ha..ha..ha..ha..ha..  
  
GiGi - Hey! That's my chair..!  
  
Tyson - Looks like Mr. Sourpants has finally gone over the deep end..^^;  
  
Kai - WHAT!!!!!!!! How dare u!!!!!!! Die Tyson!!!!!! *grabs the frying  
pan*  
  
Tyson - AHHHHHH!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!! *runs for his life*  
  
Kai - Buhahahaha!!!!!!!!!! *keeps chasing Tyson n consistently hits  
him on the head with the frying pan*  
  
Max - Deep end..? Kai doesn't know how to swim? Someone get the lifeguard then!  
  
Ray - Ummmmmm.. noooooo... its just an expression..  
  
Max - Ohhhhhhhhh! ^^  
  
Ray - -_-U  
  
Tyson - *really big lump on his head.. But still conscious* Owie!  
Owwww!  
  
Kai - Darn he's not dead yet.. *hits Tyson again*  
  
Tyson - *falls over* XP  
  
GiGi - Excuse me!!!!!!! This is my fic remember!!!!!!!!!! Now someone do the disclaimer (I haven't done for a while)  
  
Dizzi - *still crying*  
  
Kenny - *still unconscious* XP  
  
Tyson - *also unconscious*  
  
Kai - *laughing to himself again*  
  
GiGi - Guess they hafta miss out on the action.. O well!!!! Someone get Kai a doctor..^^;  
  
Max - I willlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll..! *hops off (blame it on the sugar).. very quickly*  
  
Ray - Damn that sugar high kid!!!!!!  
  
GiGi - ..I'm waiting.  
  
Ray - GiGi doesn't own us or the show or the hotel or the park. But she does own Tara, Statix, Hikaru, Jon, Janet, the abandoned church in the previous chapter,  
  
GiGi - Enjoy!!!!!!  
  
/../ = BitBeast talking  
  
* * * * * * *  
*  
  
We left off as Tara escaped from Balkov Abbey, Boris and her own death. She escaped by going through the air vents.  
  
Balkov Abbey:  
  
As she crawled out of the air vents she found herself outside but still within BioVault property. "Damn! How am I going to get away with my busted leg and all the guards?"  
  
As she was planning out her escape she hid behind the back of the building, hiding herself from anyone's view. She sat there for a few minutes and it started to snow.."Great! Just great!" she fumed. "What was the point of escaping if she would end up freezing to death?"  
  
Tara wanted to punch herself for even thinking that. She had been wanting to escape that prison that she had to call a home since she was sent there where she was young..  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Moscow, Russia, 1993  
  
"K-k-kids, get ready to run. Make sure those bad men that were chasing us don't catch you. Pretend you're playing tag and those men are It. Now go. hurry. be careful." Said a woman whose face was all out of focus(like on the news to keep the person's identity confidential)  
  
But the little girl wouldn't leave, she could see that something was wrong. The little boy next to her wouldn't leave either.  
  
"Mommy, but why are those bad men chasing us? Did we do something wrong?" asked the girl. "Mommy? Mommy? Mommy!"  
  
Something happened and the woman protecting the kids fell down. Blood tricked down her face and her eyes stared blankly at the floor.  
  
The little girl looked at the dead woman with horror in her eyes. The boy just stood there, tears forming in his eyes. He grabbed Tara's hand and tried to pull her towards the roof access stairs. But it was too late. the men dressed in black had gotten onto the roof and grabbed each one of them.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME GO! HELP!" they both shouted. "HELP!"  
  
End Of FLASHBACK  
  
It took a snowflake landing on her numb nose to wake up Tara from her daydream. She looked up and say a steel fence in front of her. "Of course!" she thought. "I'll just climb the fence.. No one who think that I would escape in such a easy way."  
  
And with that, she climbed over the fence, swung her injured leg over the other side first and attempted to climb back down the other side.  
  
The steel on the fence and the snow resulted in the fence being very slippery and as Tara's numb hand grabbed part of the fence to hoist herself down, it slipped and she started to fall.  
  
Luckily Statix was ready to ease her fall (like a big pillow or something) so no more damage was done to Tara. She quickly (or as quick as an injured leg can move) walked to the nearby park where she could rest on the benches while she decided what to do with herself.  
  
* * * * * * *  
*  
  
As Tara rested her bloody leg on the cold wooden bench in the nearby park (the one where Max and Ray find the All-Starz and the White Tigers and when the two teams have a beybattle, if you don't know which one then forget it. Just think.. park!) She started to think about her recent dream about the little girl and boy and the dead woman.  
  
"I'm sure that, that little girl was me but who was the little boy? Was that actually my mother? Where was my father then?" Tara pondered.  
  
She fished through her pockets in her beige cargo pants and found the gold locket she got when she was very young. Inside it was a small smudged picture of four people. The only visible face in the whole picture was of a little girl. She couldn't remember who gave the locket to her but she knew she was to never show it to anyone at BioVault, especially Boris cuz he would just take it away and sell it for money. (A/N: If anyone wants to know.. Yes its still snowing and its almost 11:00 pm.)  
  
/My child what are we going to do now?/ a familiar voice asked.  
  
"I dunno Statix.. I don't know.." Tara replied with a worried voice. "I could go back to J&J's tomorrow morning and ask Jon and Janet (the owners of J&J Diner) to let me stay with them but then it would be kinda weird staying alone with a married couple.."  
  
/Ewwwww../ Statix commented childishly.  
  
".. Or I could ask my friend Hikaru Tokuma to stay over at her place.."  
  
"Or you could get your leg to a hospital!" snapped an unknown figure.  
  
Tara jumped and rose to her feet. "Who's there????? Show yourself!!!!!!" she demanded.  
  
Tara expected to see Boris or Tala and the Demolition Boys come out of the shadows but then again they wouldn't tell her to go to a hospital, they're had a gun ready to shoot her. But it was actually.. Kai who came out!  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"This is a free country, no?" Kai replied in his normally dull voice. He recognised Tara as the waitress from the diner that afternoon and Tyson's competitor for their beybattle. He sat down next to her. "And anyways I'm the one who should be asking questions.. What happened to you?" he eyed Tara's bloody leg with suspicion. "Well.. Um.. You see.. I can't tell you ok! I.. I jus-.. I just can't go to the hospital" Tara stuttered and blushed. "Fine.. Hmpf!" was Kai's reply.  
  
They sat there on the bench for like 5 minutes when Kai realised Tara was shivering like crazy(teeth chattering and everything). As he said "Are you ok?" he asked but this time his voice had a bit of worry in it considering she was only wearing cargo pants, tennis shoes, and a light blue sweatshirt. "I'm..*teeth chatter* f-f-i-in-e-.." And with that she fainted and landed on Kai's right shoulder.  
  
"Huh? W-w-wh-at?" he sputtered to himself. He felt her forehead, it was really cold. (A/N: No duh! Its winter at night time after all!)  
  
"Shit! She fainted! What am I supposed to do? I'd bring her to a hospital but she refused before so I guess I.. have to bring her back to the hotel" Kai thought.  
  
So Kai had to carry Tara (princess style, so he had his arms wrapped around her back and her knees) to their new hotel, (cuz Tyson got them kicked out of their other one). Lucky for him, the room arrangements changed too so now he had the room all to himself so no one had to know what was going on.  
  
New Room Arrangements: Tyson/Kenny/Dizzi(but she doesn't really count I guess) Max/Ray Kai  
  
Kai walked into the dark room, flipped the lights on and put Tara on the clean bed. He pulled her pant leg up and started to clean the wound.(A/N: Its not actually that bad of a wound not serious enough to need stitches but bad enough to hurt her when she walks.) That's when he noticed it.  
  
* * * * * * *  
*  
  
A very familiar mark just above her ankle. He stared at it for a long time as memories flooded his mind. The first day at BioVault, the beatings he received, the torture and abuse, Black Dranzer and the day they tattooed the blue shark-fins on him as a symbol of their possession over him. He finally snapped out of it when he heard bits of an argument coming from the other side of the door. Kai snapped back to work.  
  
After cleaning the wound, Kai grabbed gauze bandages (the ones that are used to wrap around wounds like tape.. Fabric tape..hehe). He then felt her forehead again and she was burning up really bad. (And I mean real bad!) So he spent most of the night caring for her. (cooling her forehead by putting a wet cloth on it and stuff like that)  
  
That morning:  
  
"Augh..!" Tara woke up with a fright. She had the same dream as yesterday, about the little girl and boy and the dead woman. In fact she has had those same dreams every night for almost a month.  
  
"ZzZzZzZzZzZz" snored Kai next to her. Her focus snapped to him. "he must have stayed up all night to take care of me.." she thought with a smile. She got out of bed and walked to the balcony.  
  
She looked at the view surrounding her. Cars everywhere, people walking in every direction and yet it seemed so peaceful to Tara compared to the abbey. She breathed the fresh air (even if it had all that pollution in it) and smiled. She might as well enjoy being away from Boris and his hatred towards her.  
  
She went back to the bed and sat down. As she looked back at Kai she noticed his brown/crisom eyes staring back at her. She jumped and scolded "Stop doing that!" He stood up, with his arms crossed and asked in a very monotone, "Where did you get that mark on your leg from."  
  
Tara instantly looked down and asked "How did you know?" very quietly. Then she looked at her leg, the one that was all bandaged up and laughed weakly, "Oh.." She got up and started walking around the room in circles, then she sat down again and glanced at Kai's glare. She sighed and whispered, "Well.. it all started.."  
  
Cliffy! Or was it? Oh well. Plz R&R! Good chappie? Bad chappie? Tell me your suggestions please! It is greatly appreciated.. by of course moi!  
  
Ja ne!(translation: Cya!) 


	9. Stripped

Hi Hi ppl! School.. Augh.. very tiring..! Sorrie for the late update but  
  
homework n all! Sorrie if this chapter isnt that good, I tried but I kinda lost  
  
inspiration for this fic so if you want me to continue then plz review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Come on don't I deserve some reviews for my very belated birthday?!?!?  
  
DISCLAIMER - I DUNT KNOW NUTHIN. BLAH BLAH BLAH! EXCEPT THE  
  
PEOPLE N THINGS U DON'T RECOGNIZE. BLAH BLAH BLAH! ^^;  
  
============================================================================ ============================================================================ ============================================================================ ====================================  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
STRIPPED  
  
(A/N: It's called Stripped cuz Tara's finally able to let her fears and angers n  
  
problems go so its kinda like Stripped kinda like the Christina Aguilera's CD.XP  
  
w/e so just don't think dirty plz!)  
  
"Well.. Um. it.. Well.. It all started.. It all started when I was little- .."  
  
Tara mumbled as she looked at the floor.  
  
Kai glared at her and said nothing. He looked at her right leg, the one with the  
  
mark on it.  
  
"..-my parents.. Um.. well they died. My mom was killed.. By BioVault  
  
and my dad died from a car accident on that same day.. And yea.. BioVault  
  
kidnapped me and brought me to the abbey."  
  
"And that's where you got those marks on your leg.. Right?" asked Kai who  
  
shifted his body so he didn't face Tara anymore.  
  
"Ummmmmm.. yeah. Mine is just the same as yours *nods at his face* except  
  
that since im a girl, they wanted to make it as invisable as possible-.."  
  
Kai snapped his head to face Tara again and glared. "What???? Because you're a  
  
girl?????"  
  
"There are no girls at BioVault! Haven't you noticed that before?" she said  
  
innocently. (A/N There might be female scientists in the BioVault labs on the TV  
  
show but whatever! Just pretend there aren't!) Kai kept silent while Tara  
  
continued with her story. "Voltaire and Boris are soooooo against females! They  
  
think we're weak.. Isn't that what you think?" She asked coldly.  
  
Kai quickly mumbled that he didn't and she looked at him questionably.  
  
"Just continue you story!" he snapped,  
  
Tara raised a eyebrow but continued none the less.  
  
As Kai listened.. He began to doubt himself more and more. He couldn't  
  
believe it! This girl knew about BioVault more than he did. And if what she was  
  
telling him was true then that must be impossible because Boris hated her.  
  
"Why did they let you stay then?" Kai finally asked.  
  
Tara had a lot of the answers about his childhood he had been craving for his  
  
entire life. This seemed to be too much of a conisidence. Her and his childhood  
  
seemed to be almost the same. His parents died when he was young so his  
  
grandfather ordered him to be sent to BioVault for beyblade training. And then  
  
that was what caused him to be so desperate for Black Dranzer. BioVault used  
  
him to do their dirty work for them and he agreed! Kai still couldn't believe the  
  
stupid mistakes he did in the past.  
  
Tara's answer was what snapped Kai's thoughts back to reality. "To be their  
  
servant. They never let me train, just clean and cook. You know.. Servant  
  
stuff..! But then I got a BitBeast. Something I knew I would have to keep a  
  
secret from Boris. " Tara's face suddenly darkened. That's when my life became  
  
a living hell-.."  
  
"-.. What do you mean-.." Kai asked but was rudely interrupted by his hotel  
  
room door opening and Tyson running in. (A/N we havent heard from him for a  
  
while)  
  
"-.. KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed. "HELP  
  
ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET.. OUT.. OF.. HERE..  
  
N..O..W.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai threatned.  
  
*Tara sweatdrops*  
  
"B-b-bu-but you don't understand!!!!!!!!! Max, Kenny and Ray want to k-k- ki-  
  
kill m-m-me!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson sputtered. Kai looked disgusted as Tyson tried to  
  
hide behind him. "And tell me one good reason why I shouldn't let them?!?!?!"  
  
Kai threatned again.  
  
Just then Max, Kenny and Ray came marching into Kai's hotel room.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr.. Where is he????" demanded Kenny. Kai needed to say nothing  
  
because at that precise moment, Tyson, who was still hiding behind Kai, thinking  
  
that since he couldn't see them, they couldn't see him either, decided to let out a  
  
whimper. Ray nodded at the cowarding figure Kai was trying to ignore and Max  
  
silently crept up to the unexpecting Tyson. He jabbed the sides of Tyson's  
  
stomach hard.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OWIE OW OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson  
  
hollared. Everyone looked at Tyson as he jumped from the shock and started  
  
laughing. (A/N If you saw Tyson's face, you'd laugh too!) "OWIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" yelled a surprised Tyson. As he attempted to run in circles, he  
  
tripped over Tara's outstreched leg and tripped. Everyone looked at Tyson on the  
  
floor and then to who caused him to trip. For some reason no one noticed her  
  
until now.  
  
Tara looked at all of them and nervously said "Um hi?" Tyson, Max, Ray and  
  
Kenny looked at her, then looked back at Kai with a strange look on their faces.  
  
"Who's that Kai? Your girlfriend?" snickered Tyson. (A/N: Tyson really likes to  
  
get back at Kai when he gets a chance)  
  
"What?" they sputtered (very loudly so they kinda yelled) in disbelief at the same  
  
time.  
  
Kai was about to go over there and strangle the life out of Tyson but Tara was  
  
quicker. "What did you say?" she yelled.  
  
(.. = panting for breath)  
  
"I'm... ehm.. so..rry..?" huffed Tyson.  
  
"You better be." Tara threatened, glared and then dropped Tyson. Then she  
  
stuck out her tongue playfully and tossed her hair.  
  
Kenny, seeing what happened to Tyson and all, decided to be nice and ask the girl  
  
about herself. "Soooo um.. Tara.. You never told us what your last name is?"  
  
Tara glanced at Kenny, who blushed (like he always does when Emily or Mariah  
  
are around), flipped her hair over her shoulder and simply said "I don't use my  
  
last name."  
  
Max muttered to Ray, "This girl acts like Kai, only nicer." Tara's head snapped  
  
at Max and Ray (Max with his head turned down n Ray just standing there trying  
  
to avoid eye contact.)  
  
As Ray lightly chuckled, he scanned the new girl. She was really pretty even in  
  
her dirty, ragged clothes. He even felt a little light headed (A/N:  
  
AWWWWWWWWW!) but quickly shook himself out of it.  
  
While Ray was getting it together, Kenny continued to try to befriend Tara.  
  
"Then ummm.. What else do you do other than beyblading?"  
  
"Waiting on tables and really fun stuff like that!" she answered in a false cheery  
  
tone.  
  
Ray chuckled at her sarcasim and snuck a quick glace at the new girl once more.  
  
He knew he shouldn't, after all it seemed as that she was Kai's girlfriend. True,  
  
Kai had many fangirls but Kai never invited them into his hotel room (A/N -  
  
Don't even think that way!! Don't be dirty!!)  
  
Just then Dizzi made the AOL You've Got Mail sound. Apparently Tyson was  
  
closest to Dizzi so he opened it. "Oh Max," Tyson laughed. "Your mom sent  
  
you an email!" Max started blushing as Tyson continued. "Awwww! Lookie  
  
here! It says: To my wittle boy.. Blah blah blah, dad says hi, blah blah blah,  
  
Oh!!!!!! Maxie poo!!!!!! It says here to remember to change your you-know- what  
  
everyday!!!!!!!!(kinda like how Ash's mom from Pokemon always says that to  
  
Ash) Eh? Eh?" "Oh! Maxie!!!!" Ray laughed. Max just remained red in the face  
  
then approached Tyson. Another AOL You've Got Mail thing popped up and this  
  
time Max checked it.. Just in cse it was his mom again. "HA! Look! Tyson!  
  
Your grandpa sent you an email too! And look the title is To My homeboy!  
  
To : e=mc2_whizkid@hotmail.com (not real email)  
  
From : g-dog@hotmail.com (not a real email.. blah blah blah)  
  
Re : To My Homeboy aka Tyson my man!  
  
Tyson My Man!!!!!  
  
Yo!!!! Wassup my homeboy? Just to keep cha informed bout life n all, you gotta  
  
jet back hear you dig? I'm sick of cleaning up your messes! The crib's a mess!  
  
Gramps cant do everything for you boy!  
  
O n I got this free subscription for Weight Watchers in the mail! N guess what  
  
homedog? Yo, you doing tinkering with that brain of yours yet?  
  
Yes man! You're right! I signed you up! It starts next month so hurry n get that  
  
need-of-a-diet bottom of yours back to your crib, you dig?!?!?!?  
  
Peace out!  
  
Grandpa  
  
After everyone had a turn reading Tyson's email, well let's just saw they laughed  
  
to death. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! WEIGHT  
  
WATCHERS???????? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
This time it was Tyson'sjob to be embarrased. Max was the one who laughed the most.  
  
(A/N Revenge is sweet!!! Non?)  
  
"Shaddup!" Tyson finally mumbled and after deleting the email he stomped out of  
  
Kai's hotel room.  
  
Now Max felt kinda giulty for hurting his best friend's feelings so he ran out of  
  
the room too hoping to apologize to his friend. Ray and Kenny exchanged  
  
glances and left the room too.  
  
Kai and Tara stood in the same positions (Kai leaning on a wall and Tara sitting  
  
on the bed) for a while until..  
  
============================================================================ ============================================================================ ============================================  
  
Kai walked over to Tara said nothing but put his hand on her forehead. "Your  
  
fever is gone you know." He said in his regular dull voice. "Kai.." Tara  
  
mumbled. He turned his attention towards her, "Yeah-..?" "-..Thanks" she  
  
replied with a smile.  
  
"Oh yea, is it ok if I take a shower first?" He nodded and Tara smiled. She went  
  
in got out of her clothes, washed her.. etc. As she got out of the shower, (yes  
  
she's wearing a towel!) she noticed Statix had come out and looked very worried.  
  
"Statix, what's wrong?" Tara asked cautiously as she was drying her wet brown/  
  
blonde hair.  
  
/Well.. Its Boris.. He's looking for you./ Statix said nervously. /Mistress..  
  
You might be in danger../  
  
OOOOOO!!!!! Another cliffy!!!!! I think.. K ne ways review n stuff! O n sorrie to all  
  
those Tyson n Max fans.. If u find those things offensive to ur fav characters then tell  
  
me! I'll lay off the jokes or something. O n if u really wana flame then go ahead just  
  
make it work my while! O (I do that a lot don't i.. hehe) if u guys have ne suggestions  
  
for my next chappie then I can probably update sooner. K thx! Bye! O n sorrie if  
  
my next update is in a while. I really have to focus on my homework more so sorrie! 


	10. Come Clean

GiGi - Hey I'm back! Sorrie if this chapter was kinda short but still! It's better than no chapter at all! Oh I gotta thank my reviews! I haven't done it for a while so here we go! 

Kenny – Um actually to be precise, its been…. Add the 4, carry the 8, minus the 2, 

*counts on fingers* eureka! Its been 3 WHOLE CHAPTERS!

GiGi - ^^: You really need a hobby!

Tyson – Hey! We're here-….! Hey where's the free cake-….

GiGi - -…. What free cake?

Max – Tyson found a sign that said "Free Cake at GiGi's" so we came

Ray – *whispers to GiGi* He was kicked out of McDonald's, Burger King, Wendy's, Harvey's, Pizza Hut, A&W, Arby's and all the other fast-food restaurants in the mall…. 

All n one day! 

Kenny - So he had no where else to go….

GiGi - *nods* Ohhhh….

Kai – Whatever….

GiGi – *looks at Tyson who's heading for her fridge.* Ummmm…. Tyson! I heard Lee's finally taking your advice to um…. shave. He said he's gonna start um…. tonight! Also he has a bigger fridge! Free passes to the freak show and food!

Tyson - *perks up when he hears the word fridge and food* Food?

Ray – Yes Tyson food.

Max – Oh no….

Tyson – What are we waiting for? Let's go! *runs out but misses the door so instead breaks the wall*

Everyone - *sighs then runs out the door to find Tyson*

GiGi - ^^; Well now that they're gone…. Ray and Kai plushies for all my reviewers! =^.^=

**cHiBi*BaBy*StAr**** – Hey sis! I will help you don't worry! **

**Raye Hino**** – Stop changing your name! I can never tell who I'm talking too. Haha RH? Ha! Yes I needed the reviews! So thx!**

**Kiwi Kitaro**** – Yah, those symbols…. Fixed! ^^ N thx! **

**Tenma Koneko**** – Thx! Yah, I'll get to the action soon, don't worry!**

**AzN*PyRo*ArCaDa**** – I did update! ^^ See!**

**scheree**** – Thx! Smarties eh? Oh yeah! I definitely am gonna check up on your story…. Havent for a while, sorry!**

**RidingGirl**** – Thx so much! I did update! See! **

Sea Wolf – Watever! If you don't like then don't read!

**Achilles Last Stand**** – I will make my fic the way I want it thank you very much! Hmpf! Like I said before, if you don't like then don't read!**

GiGi – I don't own nothing except the people and things and BitBeasts you don't recongnise! Now on with the story!

****

CHAPTER 10

****

Come Clean 

(AN/ In the last chapter, Tara sorta finished telling Kai about her childhood/past. Unfortunately, the two of them weren't aware that Ray and Kenny were outside listening to every word said. Max and Tyson are in their hotel room resolving their differences from their fight in the previous chapter.)

"Psft! I think they're done talking!" hissed Kenny.

"No duh Einstein!" Ray shot back. He was feeling kinda angry that the way they were talking seemed like a more than friends kind of talk. He didn't understand. He had just only seen the girl once and he was already feeling protective of the girl. 

Just then they heard footsteps coming close to the door so they quickly ran away and hid behind a huge potted plant near the elevators. The door did open and out stepped Kai. He looked around both ways then went back into the room. A few seconds passed when the door reopened and out stepped Kai. He was holding his blade and muttering to himself as he passed Ray and Kenny and the plant. He made his way to the other hotel room and opened the door. 

Ray and Kenny sighed and ran back to the hotel room.

(Inside the hotel room)

"Where have you two been?" asked Max. He was holding two bottles of Vanilla Coke. He passed one to Tyson who took it happily and they started chatting.

Kai eyed them suspiciously and went back to work. He was typing feverishly on Dizzi who was complaining about something.

Ray looked around the room, sighed and went out to the balcony. He stared at the busy city if Moscow below. People and cars everywhere. As he turned around to lean on the railing, he glanced to his left and stopped. 

=============================================================== 

There on his left, was the girl of his dreams. (AN/ okie well that was a bit of an exaggeration since they just kinda met so he didn't even get to dream yet but you get what I mean….) True she wasn't looking exactly angelic with her wet hair and her dirty, ripped clothes but still. He could just tell she had been through a lot and he was determined to help her through it.

Apparently Tara did not feel Ray's presence so he cleared his throat to get her attention. She jumped when she heard the sound and whirled around. When she saw Ray standing there, she sighed in relief and shook her head.

"Um…. Hi!" he started off with. 

She kept staring at arched her eyebrow.

"Man I am so lame!" Ray thought.

"I saw your battle with Bryan." She stated.

"Oh…. Really?" he asked embarrassely. He remembered how Bryan hurt him with his dishonest blading tactics. He also remembered that he fainted after he won the round. He didn't want to let the girl think he was weak! 

She could tell he was feeling embarrassed so she quickly added "But you were really good out there. Not just anyone can stand out there getting attacked by Bryan's BitBeast. That was brave of you." 

He blushed, mumbled a "thanks" and looked away. He didn't feel like talking about the match that cost him Driger so he quickly changed the subject. "Oh, the um…. weather's nice today."

Tara was taken back that he changed the subject so quickly. "I didn't say anything that could offend him so I wonder why he looked so nervous." She wondered to herself. Then she remembered about Driger. "Oh no! I didn't mean to make him remember that…."

While Tara was thinking, Ray scanned her from head to toe and noticed she was holding her beyblade in her right hand.

He cleared his throat again and asked "So um…. how good is your beyblading anyways?"

She arched her eyebrow again and asked him with a playful smile. "Why? Would you like to find out?"

Dun Dun Dun Dun! Another chapter finished! Hope you like it! And if you did then plz review! And if you didn't, tell me what I should change OR just leave me alone and never read this story again. Its really a very simple decision! Oh and plz check out my new fic, International Idol - The Search For A Superstar! Here's a clip of it:

(Clip of Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend - Marilyn Monroe)

Diamonds are a girl's best friend

I've heard of affairs that are strictly platonic

But diamonds are a girl's best friend

And I think affairs that you must keep liaisonic

Are better bets if little pets get big baguettes

Time rolls on and youth is gone

And you can't straighten up when you bend

But stiff back or stiff knees

You stand straight at Tiffany's

Diamonds

Diamonds

I don't mean rhinestones

But Diamonds

Are A Girl's Best Friends

CBS – That was really good! Keep up the good work and you could be the International 

Idol!

Mariah - *beaming* Thanks CBS!

SC – Great! That was great! Great choice of song and your voice was really strong! 

Although you might have overdone the outfit.

Mariah – Huh? *She moves and her diamonds catch under the set lights so a bright beam of light is shone at the judges' eyes*

SC, CBS GiGi – Owwww! My eyes!

GiGi – Grrrr…. My eyes! I thought that was unexceptible! The outfit didn't help either! You sang the song exactly the way it was produced without making it your own sound! That is just unexceptable!

Mariah - *speechless* But-…. But-…. But you see-….

GiGi – I don't want excuses! If that is all you have then you are out of this competition!

AJ – Whoa! GiGi's on a roll today! She's dissed every competitor so far! Talk about 

grumpy girl!

Brad – GiGi! Temper, Temper! Anyways…. We'll get to the next contestant after this commerical break!


	11. Return Of Driger

GiGi - Lets keep this simple cuz you're all here to read the fic…. Hopefully…. Well yea, thx sooooooooo much to my reviewers! I luv you guys so much! Okie well I'm sorta running out of ideas for this fic and I'm not sure if I should really continue…. But here goes! (Oh n sorrie that the last chapter had a lot of spaces in it. I was trying a new format so yea….)

OOOOOOOO! And I just realized I didn't describe Tara that well so here goes

Name - Tara _____ (all will be revealed soon….)

Age - 14? (half a year younger than Kai and Ray)

Nationality - __________ (won't tell til later….)

Appearance - Medium length light brown hair with chunky blonde streaks in it with her hairline at the side (various hairstyles), brownish/crimsonish eyes, simple stud earrings

Clothes - (normally) black tank top and beige cargo pants, belt (like a carpenters to hold her beyblade in), dirty running shoes, a black fingerless glove (yes only ONE glove), a black Nike wristband (yes so one glove on one hand, other hand wristband)

(in chapters 7-11) Tara was and still is for this chapter! She is wearing a light blue hoodie, beige cargo pants, running shoes, her fingerless gloves and her locket that is kept in her pocket.

Parents - Dead (XP R.I.P.)

Guardian - Boris? (Ewww!), I dunno. Just remember that she lives at BioVault Abbey

(Tell me if there is anything else to add)

Oh and all the Bladebreakers wear their Season 2 - Beyblade V-Force clothes.

Disclaimer - Don't own nuthin except Tara and Statix.

======================================================================

****

CHAPTER 11

Return of Driger

He cleared his throat again and asked "So um…. How good is your beyblading anyways?"

Tara arched her eyebrow again and asked him with a playful smile. "Why? Would you like to find out?"

There was silence between the two for a few seconds when suddenly Tara asked again "Well…. Ray? Do you want to find out or not?"

Ray thought for a while. "Do I even stand a chance against her? I remember her creaming Tyson and he had a BitBeast…. What are the chances that I could win….?"

She tossed her still damp hair over her shoulder and responded, "Well I take the silence as a yes-…."

"B-B-But!"

"Ray…. Chill! It's just gonna be friendly competition! I'm not Bryan remember!" she reassured him.

He nodded and she added, "I'll meet you at the dish downstairs in the games room and tell Kai that I'm coming back." With that, she walked back into the hotel room while Ray continued to stand at the balcony. "I hope I know what I'm going through…." He muttered. With that, he walked into his own hotel room and went to deliver Kai his message.

======================================================================

5 minutes later….

"You ready?" Tara asked her opponent across the beydish. He nodded and she shouted, "3…. 2…. 1…. Let It Rip!"

Both blades flew into the dish at the same time and after Driger slammed into Tara's blade a few times, things seemed to be going in Ray's favour. 

"Whoa! I just might be able to win this…. Wait! She's going way to easy on me. This is how she beat Tyson too. Hmmm…. But I'll be ready for her." Thoughts ran through Ray's head as he quickly scanned Statix then his opponent. 

Tara was watching Ray's eyes as they glanced at her blade and then her. He blushed when their eyes met and looked away to his own blade. "Driger!!!!!!! Tiger Claw attack!!!!!"

"I don't think so Ray! Statix!!!!! Mimic Tiger Claw attack-….!!!!!"

"-…. What? Mimic Tiger Claw-….?"

He was interrupted as the blue and silver blade started glowing a red light as the blade increased its speed as it raced towards Driger. Slashing sounds and growls could be heard from the dish.

When the smoke cleared, the two bladers were relieved to see their blades had both survived and in fact, they were still spinning. 

"Now Statix! Mimic Storm Attack!!!!!"

Ray couldn't believe his eyes. "This BitBeast had the ability to copy other people's attacks! There was no such thing as a special attack if she could copy it! Come on Driger! I believe in you! Don't let me down!" he muttered to himself.

As the water twister approached the grey blade, Ray suddenly thought of an idea. "Driger, let her suck you into the storm!" The blade did as its master commanded and Ray smiled. 

Suddenly a green light overpowered Ray's blade and the light blinded the two bladers. Ray shielded his eyes from the light and looked at his blade. He recongnized the green light and gasped. "Driger?"

A familiar white tiger appeared, answering his master's question.

Tara's eyes snapped back on his blade. Indeed Driger was back! Finally this was competetion!

She stared at Ray baffled by his command and then realised Driger could attack Statix from the inside. "Statix stop! And use Lightning Wave!!!!!!!!!!" The water disappeared and was replaced by this lightning shield.

But it was too late for Driger. He was already too close to Statix and got the full blow of the powerful BitBeast. 

Amazingly, Driger didn't stop spinning even though it was wet and got shocked by lightning.

Tara's mouth dropped while Ray kept smiling and thinking, "Hmmm…. She looks pretty cute when she's all shocked and stuff."

"Grrr…. This battle has gone on long enough! Statix! Don't let me down!" Statix burst out of the blade, allowing Ray to finally see his competetion. The normally red phoenix turned white as her master called out "Ice Blast-….!"

"-…. Go Driger! Slam into her blade before she uses her attack!" The tiger also burst out of its bit and began to pick up speed.

As the two blades went head on head, a big cloud of dust came out, blocking the view of the two blades. Both bladers were astounded when both blades flew out of the dish at the exact time.

Statix flew into his hand while Ray's Driger slammed into the wall near Tara's ear.

Her eyes grew wide and glanced at the busted wall. "That…. Was…. C-close."

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Ray gasped as he held her shoulders tightly.

"Y-yea I'll live." She blushed.

He studied her eyes and held her tighter. (A/N: Awwwww! So kawaii!!!!! ^^) Her eyes looked like they had something to hide…. A secret that had been haunting her all of her life. A secret that was eating her insides. A secret that she could never tell…. 

She kept blushing until she snapped out of it and reminded him nicely, "Ummm…. You can…. ummm…. let go now…."

"Huh? Oh, haha…. I…. Ummm….. knew that."

"Um…. Yea well I have finish some stuff now…."

"Wait!"

Tara turned around to face him. "Yeah?"

"Well…. Um…. thanks for battling me to help get Driger back…."

She smiled and turned around again. "No prob. I'm glad you two got back together. I'll see you later."

Ray watched his opponent turned new friend walk out the door to the lobby and smiled. He held onto Driger even tighter. He would never let Driger go again and that was a promise….

GiGi - Ok well that wasn't much of an ending but watever! Another chapter done and I hope you liked it! Plz review and check out my new fic! It's called International Idol: The Search For A Superstar and if you want a clip of it, check out the bottom of Chapter 10! Thankies so much! =^.^=


	12. Who Do You Think You Are?

GiGi - Thankies to all who reviewed!!!! U guys rock! I decided to work on this chapter right away so here we go!!!!!!!

Kai - Great….

GiGi - I knew you'd feel that way Kai!!!!!!

Max - Um GiGi? I think he was being sarcastic.

GiGi - =O Really???????

Kenny - -__-U

GiGi - Sniff….

Ray - Don't be sad GiGi! If you do, something is bound to happen to us in this chapter.

Tyson - NOOOOOOO!!!!!! I'm too young to die!!!!!

GiGi - Beyblade own no me WAHHHHHHH! (Translation: Me don't own Beyblade! I tried but they won't give it to me…. wah!) Back to the story!

blah blah blah = The story

/blah blah blah/ = BitBeast talking

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

"Wait!"

Tara turned around to face him. "Yeah?"

"Well…. Um…. thanks for battling me to help get Driger back…."

She smiled and turned around again. "No prob. I'm glad you two got back together. I'll see you later."

Ray watched his opponent turned new friend walk out the door to the lobby and smiled. He held onto Driger even tighter. He would never let Driger go again and that was a promise….

****

CHAPTER 12

****

Who Do You Think You Are?

(A/N: Well in the last chapter, Tara and Ray's beybattle ended and the result came… as a tie! Yeah! No one lost!)

As Tara walked out of the hotel, her mind was focused on her previous battle. "Statix…. What went wrong back there? Why did it take that long for us to finish that battle? And how come you lost? Don't tell me we have to train harder?"

/My mistress…. I have ahhhhh…. Plans for you… that's all…./

"Right…. You know if Boris saw that battle, I'd be dead.…Literally."

/Sorry my lady…./

Tara sighed and quickly apologised. "Nooo. I'm sorry Statix. I shouldn't push my expectations on you."

/So um…. where are we going?/

"Well, first to the bank to get my money before Boris takes it all or something. Then we go shopping!!!!!!" (A/N: $o$)

/Oh nooooo!/

"Calm down. I'm the one who's gonna shop and not drop!"

/Oh joy…./

As Tara ended the conversation with her BitBeast, she rounded the corner and entered the bank. She walked into the white marble building and stopped at the cash machines. Once it was her turn, she pushed in her bank account number and pin number and just as all the money was coming out, she noticed Tala and the Demolition outside the bank.

"Shit! They're surrounding the bank. I'll have to escape from the back door."

/Be careful!/

As she ducked in between the lineups, she slipped into the back room. (A/N: Don't ask why they were no guards there….) She saw a back window and tried to open it.

"Grrr…. Stupid thing wont open!"

Suddenly a red light surrounded Tara's body and with Statix's help, she was able to open it. "Oopf! Ouch that seriously hurt." She yelped.

"Spencer! Quick! I think I saw her!" someone yelled.

"Double shit!!!!" she muttered.

She broke into a run and dodged the busy crowds of downtown Moscow. (A/N: Yes I know she has a hurt leg so just pretend that she kinda hobbled around or something. The injury wasn't that serious so….)Up Main Street, down Alexander Lane and twice around the park. She noticed a mall ahead and ran full speed to it. "I'll be able to hide in the crowds for sure. Besides I probably lost them back there." She panted. 

"Augh! Just in case…. I'll hide in um…. there!" she mumbled to herself. "I just hope the Demolition Boys are gone…."

"Oh my! Are you all right dear?" asked a mysterious voice.

"Augh. Yeah I think-…. Mr. Dickenson?!?!?!?"

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

"Yes miss. Do I know you?" asked Mr D.

"Well-…. I'm an um…. beyblader." Tara blabbed out.

"Oh I see. Here let me help you up."

"Ummm…. Thanks."

As she was hoisted off the floor she looked at the man. He looked exactly like the man in her parents' old wedding picture.

"Miss…. Are you sure we haven't met before? You seem familiar."

"Well ummm…. Do you know of Allison Izumi?"

He gasped and sighed. "Why? Who exactly are you miss?"

"I'm Tara, sir. Tara-…."

"Oh my god! Tara? Allison and Kyle's Tara? But you're supposed to be dead!"

"Yeah I know. BioVault made that up. And now that I've escaped, I think they are going to come for me and ummm…. him."

GiGi - *dun dun dun dun* Hope that was good. Short but good? Hopefully…. Well next chapter's coming up real soon! So click that purple button on the bottom left hand side and review, review, review! Thankies! Thankies! Thankies! 

__


	13. One More Bladebreaker?

GiGi - Well! Here I am! And also the next chapter…. So let's cut to the chase. Sorry if this isn't as long but yeah…. If I get suggestions or something it could go a lot faster. So here we go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer - Only own Tara and her BitBeast Statix. And there's a tiny bit of Tyson and Max bashing at the end…. Its so little I wouldn't even consider it bashing but o well….

blah blah blah = The story

/blah blah blah/ = BitBeast talking

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He gasped and sighed. "Who exactly are you miss?"

"Tara, sir. Tara-…."

"Oh my god! Tara? Allison and Kyle's Tara? But you're supposed to be dead!"

"Yeah I know. BioVault made that up. And now that I've escaped, I think they are going to come for me and ummm…. him."

****

CHAPTER 13

One More Bladebreaker?

"Oh my. Well-…. I'll-…. Well I'll have the BBA look into this right away. But for now you should stay hidden and safe. Hmmm…. Oh! I'm sure those boys wont mind. Tara…. Would you like to stay with the Bladebreakers. BBA's own beyblading team…. They are very reliable and they will keep you very safe-…."

"-….Well actually I'm already staying with them. Well at least I was last night. I didn't want to be a burden so I was going to leave today but them the um…. D-…."

"-…. The Demilition Boys?" Mr. D asked kindly.

"Yes…."

"Well that settles it. Are you a good beyblader?"

Tara nodded as the man continued. 

"Well then it's settled. You will be on the Bladebreakers team since their next tournament needs 5 bladers on the team. You will stay with them. If you need anything then don't be afraid to ask."

Tara couldn't believe it. "Y-yo-y…. You mean it?"

Mr D. nodded and asked nervously, "Did you tell the Bladebreakers yet about your past?"

"No."

"You should soon…. They would want to know…. By the way how well does BioVault know you?"

"Huh? Well…. They don't really care for females so all they know is what I look like and that I am a beyblader with a BitBeast."

"Well to protect yourself…. You should change your appearance a bit…."

"Huh?"

"New clothes, hairstyle, something like that."

"Oh well. Um…. no thanks."

"Well maybe you'll come around at your own time. It is for your protection after all-…."

"-…. Oh its not that. I just want to save my money for extreme circumstances."

****

"My dear girl, the BBA can pay for all that!"

"What!?!?! No sorry. I can't take your money."

"I insist!"

"Well… I guess then it would be ok…. Thank you so much!" she smiled.

So after like 2 hours, Tara finished her "shopping spree". Her hair was now in bangs that went down to her cheekbones. Her hair still had that blonde chunky streak in it but now there were a few more blonde streaks and her hair was layered. So her hair sorta still looked blondie browish. 

She also got a few new outfits. But the most important things she got were beyblade parts. New attack rings, weight disks, defence rings, you name it. (A/N: Oh dear…. I created a shopaholic! $o$)

"Have you got everything you need Tara?" asked Mr. D as Tara and him climbed into his limousine. (A/N: $o$ Itz da bling-bling, da moola, da dough! Okie enough with that. Back to the story….) "Yes, I think so. Thanks again, Mr.Dickenson."

"I'll go up to the hotel room with you, I need to talk to those boys anyways. And introduce their new team mate."

"Ok, thanks." Tara said nervously. "Hopefully Kai won't still have his boys rule, girls drool attitude." She thought.

__

Outside the Hotel Door

"Well here goes." Tara muttered.

As she swiped the key (card, watever) she could hear noise from the other side of the door. Mr. Dickenson entered the room first.

"Hello boys…. I've come to tell you all-…. Yes hello Max, nice to see you too-…. About a new tournament. Yes Tyson…. Just because you are word champion you still must work hard. Kai, yes you must participate. You too Ray. Kenny, yes you are allowed to bring Dizzi." Mr. D answered as their hands shot up. (A/N: Cool! Mindreading!)

"However this tournament is different. You will need one more blader to compete. Yes Kai, I chose the person. No it's not another Tyson. In fact I believe you have all met before." He gestured to Tara, indicating she was to step into the room. She sighed and did as told. 

"No we haven't-…." Shrugged Max.

"-…. She looks familiar though-…." Added Tyon.

"-…. TARA?" demanded Ray and Kai.

"Um…. yea hi guys…."

"What's with the change?" Ray asked.

"Umm…. I sorta had to cuz…. cuz-…."

"-…. Because I insisted she clean herself up if she was to be part of the team!" Mr. D quickly added.

"Why do we have to accept a girl onto the team anyways? We don't even know if she's any good." Smirked Kai who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed around his chest.

"Helloooo Kai! Don't you remember my battle with her?" piped Tyson who had walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah Kai. Trust me she's good!" bargained Ray.

"Yeah, like I'd trust your opiniona. You two aren't exactly the best bladers in the world." Kai shot back.

"You did not just say that dude!" gasped Tyson.

"Yeah we're as good as you!" Ray 

****

"Yeah you're right! And Voltaire is gonna waltz in here with a pink tutu singing Christmas carols. Yeah!"

"Shaddup!" Tyson shouted (from the kitchen).

"Kai! Tyson! Behave!!!!! Kai if you are unsure of Tara's abilities, then why don't you battle her?" Mr D said sternly.

"Hmpf!" Kai walked out of the hotel room to the elevators. "Hurry up then!"

Everyone scurried out of the room and into an elevator.

*Ding, ding, ding!* the elevator sounded as it passed another level of the hotel.

Everyone stood in silence.

"We can win this right Statix?" Tara asked in her thought to her faithful friend.

/Of course my lady! I won't let you down/ Statix replied.

"Grrrrr…. A girl on the team?" Kai thought sharply.

/Now now master. She is a lot like you in some ways. Don't be so mean to her./ Dranzer said though Kai would not listen to the advice.

"Yeah sure Dranzer. Like that girl and I have anything in common."

/Yes. You do/

"Leave me alone Dranzer!"

/Fine be that way…. Master!/

"What is that bird blabbering about? What does that girl have to do with me? Wow! Big deal she was also raised in BioVault's torture. So what? The Demolition boys are too and just look at them!"

*Ding, ding, ding, bing!*

"Yippee! We're there!" cheered Tyson and Max. 

"Guys…. It only took a minute to get down here." Kenny reminded the two jumping boys. As Ray sweatdropped, Tara and Kai shot dangers at each other. "Oh boy…. This is going to be a very long day." Sighed Mr. D.

In the bey area (same one as the one in Chapter 11)

"Hello and welcome to this match. I'm Tyson and this is Max. We're your broadcasters for today's match between Kai and Tara." Announced Tyson.

"Both bladers seem evenly matched. Both have BitBeasts, fire elements and are both mysterious." Added Max.

"3…. 2…. 1…. Let it rip!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" hollered Ray.

GiGi - Another chapter done! =D I know you're all happy too!

Tyson - Yea rite.

Ray - Quick chapter.

Kai - Don't you mean lame chapter. I mean hello I had to battle Tara with those two losers referreeing?

Tara - Hey! Is that supposed to mean something?

Tyson - Who's the loser? I know you are one Kai! =P

Kenny - Nice comeback Tyson….

Tara - Yeah really smooth….

Tyson - ^.^ Thanks guys! I've been practising!

Everyone - -_-U

Ray - Is that what you have been doing in the bathroom everyday?

Kenny - Yeah you know people actually wanted to use that bathroom for the reason it was actually made for.

GiGi - Ewww! Too much info!

Max - I needed to check my face but you had to hog up it up. =(

Kai - Haven't you broken enough mirrors with your face Max?

Max - Nope! Just 1…. hundred!!!!!!!! ^__________________^

Everyone - -_-U

Tara - Oh boy. Remind me to never let him into my bathroom.

GiGi - You said it. Awww its so great to have another girl in this conversation!

Tara - How? Aren't I you? In a strange, warped kinda way?

GiGi - Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-…..

Dizzi - This is gonna take awhile….

__

5 minutes later

GiGi - -…. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Hey! Dizzi! Watch it! I control the electricity here!

Dizzi - Oh I'm so scared!

GiGi - Shaddup!

*pulls wires out*

Dizzi - (in a fading voice) Im sorry?-….

GiGi - Buhahahahahhaha!

Kai - Great she's insane again. Someone get the stretch coat….

GiGi - Hey! Sniff! That really hurt my feelings! You're being mean! Besides I don't have a stretch coat!!!!!!!!!!!! Wahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

Everyone - -__-U

Ray - Please review to make GiGi happy again-….

Tara - Or you could just kill Kai so I could win that beybattle by default…. ^^

Tyson - I don't think GiGi would be too happy about that….

GiGi - (in a faraway voice) Yes I would!!!!!!!!!

Max - Just review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wheee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me luv Pixie Sticks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^___________________________________^

Everyone - -___-U Yeash! Max aren't you tired of that yet?

Max - Of whatttttttttttt??????? Wheeeeee!!!!!!!!!! ^______________________^

Ray - Just review!!!!! And save us from the insanity!!!!!!!!


	14. Unpredictable

GiGi - Lookie at who's back!

Kai - AUGH! 

Tyson - Your face! The pain! It burns!

GiGi - Oh I'll burn something! *begins to smirk evily*

*magical fire surronds Tyson and Kai and they are tied to a wooden pole kinda like witch hunts* 

Ray - Hey! This fire isn't even hot!

GiGi - Nope! It is only hot on one side and 3 guesses on which side it is!

Ray - Their side?

GiGi - Yeah! You're right! And now I glomp you!

Ray - *tries to run but GiGi glomps him first*

Kenny - ^^; This is going to be a long chapter….

Max - ^___________________________________^

Tyson - This is inhuman! It feels like summer!

Kai - It is summer you numbskull!

Tyson - Really? Isn't summer when that white stuff falls down from those big puffy white stuff in that blue thing above our heads?

Kai - -_-U Why me?

Kenny - Tyson! The white stuff is snow, the puffy things are clouds and the blue thing is the sky! And that's winter! What did they teach you in kindergarten?

Kai - Hmm…. Now we know why Tyson's dad left him for so long.

Tyson - He was supposed to be buying the milk but he never came back…. Sniff! Ohhh! I see a pixie stick!

Max - A pixie stick??? Can I have it? I need more sugar! I'm starting to feel less hyper than usual. ^______^ See!

Kai - Guys…. We have some news for you….

Everyone - What?

Kai - Good or bad first?

Ray - Good.

Kai - Ok, well Dragoon and Dranzer are melting and so is Tyson…. Literally.

Tyson - Need artificially sweetned Coke with a splash of lemon juice and many big, cold ice cubes

Max - Why don't you just want water?

Tyson - Helloooo! Water is so common! And I am so not common!

Kenny - Sure…. Whatever you say Tyson.

Ray - So that part about the melting was the good news? Then what's the bad?

Kai - Oh wait! That as the bad news….

Ray - Grrr…. Then what's the good news?

Tyson - I found a nickel and I named it Phillip!

Ray - Then what's so bad about it?????????? *anime vein is popping out*

Tyson - It's a girl nickel!

Everyone - *falls down anime style well except Kai cuz he's tied to the pole*

Kai - Hey wait…. GiGi tied us with licorice and the pole is actually a Mr.Big chocolate bar.

Max - CHOCOLATE?????? ^___________________^

Tyson - Max come through the fire and help chew the SUGAR so we can break free! And save Phillip!

Kai - Can't you Tyson? You haven't complained about food for the whole time! For once I'm impressed.

Tyson - Really????

Kai - No!

Tyson - I'm actually allergic to licorice. If I eat it I change into a pig.

Kai - What difference is there then?

Max - *continues to chew the sugar even though the two broke free already* ^____________________________^

Ray and Kenny - -____-U Oh boy….

Everyone - *hears a sound* Oh my god! GiGi's coming back!!!!! Let's leave quick!!!!

GiGi - *seems that Tyson and Kai escaped* NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! They're gone!!!!!! Look I found a nickel!

Tyson - (in a faraway voice) NOOOOOOOO!!!!! PHILLIP!!!!!

Disclaimer - I don't own nothing except Tara and Statix…. Not even Phillip…. Sniff…. Oh and sorry bout the tiny bashing of Tyson and Max and anyone else. 

blah blah blah = The story

/blah blah blah/ = BitBeast talking

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

"Hello and welcome to this match. I'm Tyson and this is Max. We're your broadcasters for today's match between Kai and Tara." Announced Tyson.

"Both bladers seem evenly matched. Both have BitBeasts, fire elements and are both mysterious." Added Max.

"3…. 2…. 1…. Let it rip!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" hollered Ray.

****

CHAPTER 14

Unpredictable 

"Dranzer!!!!! Let's finish this!!!!" hollered Kai. The proud phoenix emerged from its bit and spread its wings. 

"Statix!!! Show em your stuff! Ice Blast!!!!!"

Tara's blue and silver blade started glowing and out came an ice coated Statix. 

"What?" everyone except Ray exclaimed. Ray just smiled. "If she actually tries in this battle she'll win for sure." He thought.

"Dizzi! How can Statix belong in so many elements? We already know she can control fire, electricity and now ice…. What else?" asked Kenny.

"Chief! Calm down the lack of hormones you actually have. Statix seems to be the Keeper of Gates between the two worlds. The human world and the BitBeast one. So in order to protect the two worlds, Statix also has possession of all elements." Answered the very sarcastic laptop. 

"Keeper of the Gates? Cool! This is going to be some battle!" Max happily added. 

"Yea! Pass me the popcorn!!!!" cheered Tyson.

"Hey! They get popcorn? But I did all the hard work!" whined Dizzi.

"I'll give you some nice data to delete later ok?" Kenny tried reasoning with his BitBeast who at the moment was being very stubborn.

"Flame Saber, Dranzer!" ordered Kai.

Kenny's attention snapped back at the battle and he started making analysis. 

Tara's BitBeast had frozen Dranzer from head to toe and even the blade was ice. Everyone thought the battle had already ended but then Dranzer melted itself. 

"Damn! I hate to admit it but that girl actually has some pretty decent moves." Frowned Kai. He couldn't believe he almost lost to a girl!

Tara could see the fear in Kai's eyes and smirked as she ordered Statix. "Mimic Flame Saber!" 

Kai looked in disbelief as his secret weapon backfired on him and his opponent's blade was able to copy his moves.

"Dizzi! Did you see that? She just stole Kai's move!" yelled Kenny.

"Max!!! You saw that too right?" asked Tyson as he shook his best friend. 

"Tyson!!! Of course I saw that! Ray? Why aren't you suprised?"

"Huh? Oh well it's just because I've seen her use that move before…." He replied with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"Really?" questioned Max. "Then why didn't you warn Kai?"

"You think he would have listened?"

"Hmmm…. Good point." Added Tyson. "That grouch won't listen to anything we say."

"Guys!!! The action's supposed to be down there remember?" reminded Dizzi.

"Dranzer! Final attack!" Kai directed. "That girl can't copy a final attack if she doesn't know what it is!" he quickly remembered.

"Hmmm…. Statix! Tiger Claw attack and Metal Ball defense!"

"Hey! That's my Draciel's attack!" whined Max. "I knew I should have got it copyrighted…."

With a quick one on one, both blades were knocked out of the dish but continued to battle around the floor. 

"Dranzer! Attack!"

"Statix! Phantom Hurricane attack!"

"Hmpf!" was the only audiable sound that came from a sulking Tyson. 

Just as the twister appeared, Kai's blade mysteriously stopped.

"Huh?" both bladers exclaimed.

"Dranzer!" grumbled Kai. He glared at Tara, then her blade and then stomped out of the room, leaving everyone behind.

"Well Tara…. Welcome to the Bladebreakers I guess!" smiled Ray.

"Thanks…." Tara mumbled, trying to hide her blush. She hadn't forgotten her battle with Ray and how it ended.

"Yes Tara. Congratulations! You are now officially part of the Bladebreakers team." Added Mr. Dickenson. "I'd bet be leaving now. Now remember the next tournament is to be held in Tokyo, Japan in 3 months so I suggest you all start preparing soon." He tipped his bowler hat and walked out the door.

Tara looked at her new teammates and smiled. "Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought…."

Yes another chapter finished!!!! I hope it was good…. So happy Thanksgiving everyone! (Its Thanksgiving here in Canada at least…. I dunno bout the rest of the world) And remember to review!!!!!!!


	15. My Lips Are Sealed

GiGi - Hullo!!!!!! I'm back!!! Who missed me-….

Kai - -…. No one-….

GiGi - -…. I know. I know! Blah blah blah! Look Kai…. you're attitude problem is getting old.

Kai - Hey! 

Everyone - Oh boy…. 

Tyson - Not again!

Ray - Yup…. This is a never ending cycle

Max - Great….

Kai - -….Well at least I'm not a whiny brat!

GiGi - At least I have a heart!

Kai - Well at least I have a brain!

GiGi - Could have fooled me!

Kai - Grrrr….

GiGi - Grrrr….

Kai - Loser!

GiGi - You're the loser!

Kai - Loser loser!

GiGi - Triple loser!

Kai - Quardriple loser!

GiGi - Google loser! (Google actually means 1 with a hundred zeroes after it.)

Kai - Loser infinity!

GiGi - Darn!

Tara - Let me guess…. Kai ticked her off again?

Ray - When did you get here?

Tara - In time for their loser speech….

Kenny - -__-U Let's just start the story now….

Max - And let them keep fighting….

Tyson - Oh boy….

Ray - GiGi would be doing this disclaimer herself but she's a bit occupied so yea…. GiGi doesn't own anything except Tara and Statix. Good now I'm going to continue watching Kai and GiGi's battle.

Tara - Hey! What am I? A piece of furniture? She can't own me!

Tyson - She can…. Look at your forehead.

Tara - Huh? Augh! Why is her name stamped on my forehead?

Kenny - -___-U Just start reading….

Everyone - (arguing in the background) 

__

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

****

CHAPTER 15

My Lips Are Sealed

"Hey Tara…. Since you're part of the team now, well would it be ok if I could study your blade….?" Kenny asked.

Tara glanced at her blade and shrugged. "Here," she said as she dropped it into Kenny's outstretched hand, "Go crazy."

He smiled and ran into his hotel room, but not before taking his faithful laptop with him.

The rest of the team just stood there and shrugged. After a while, they finally decided to watch a movie on Pay Per View. Tyson and Max wanted Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory while Ray and Kai wanted Rush Hour 2. (A/N: If you guys are wondering why I'm rushing this, is cuz this is kinda boring…. So yea plz bear with me.) After a few minutes, that seemed like an eternity to Ray and Kai, of Tyson and Max's constant whining, they finally gave in. 

So after two hours of chocolate and annoying singing, everyone was ready to call it a night…. Except Tyson who "accidently" broke the bed as he was bouncing on it. So they had to deal with that problem. (A/N: Too much chaos! ZzZzZzZzZ!) 

Just as everyone was about to go to their rooms for some R&R (rest n relaxation) (A/N: Oh the rooms are still Ray/Kenny, Tyson/Max, Kai/Tara), Kenny burst out of his and waved a piece of paper in their faces.

"We start training tomorrow at 6:00am sharp!" he announced. "Dizzi just got an email from Mr. Dickenson who said we are supposed to wait for a BBA bus to drive us to our special training camp. And he also says remember to pack all your stuff because we won't be back here until a few days."

After a lot of questions and whining from Tyson, the gang finally settled down and went to bed….

__

That morning

"Bring! Bring! Bring!" sounded the alarm clock. Tara's eyelids fluttered as she sat up in bed. Her head hurt from the lack of sleep and she fell back into bed.

"Wake up! We're almost late!" Kai scolded as he shook her awake.

"Ok ok! I'm awake!" she yawned and slowly walked to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face and took a quick shower. She changed into her new black sweatpants and black tank top with a silver star on it and her hair was out cuz it was still damp. As she walked out of the bathroom, the whole gang (except Tyson of course) was waiting there. After grabbing her stuff, she followed them to Tyson's room where and saw the guy snoring away, taking up the whole bed. "I woke up on the floor." Explained Max. Tara nodded and walked towards the sleeping Tyson. She went close to Tyson's ear and screamed into it. "Oh my god! The all you can eat buffet ran out of food!"

"Wha? No more food? NOOOOO!!!!! Has the world gone mad-….hey what are you all doing here?" Tyson asked when he finally noticed his team standing around him.

"Get up Tyson! You're late!" barked Kai.

Tyson gulped and ran towards the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out ready. 

"Geez for once that was fast." Complimented Max. 

"I know! So where's breakfast?" he asked.

Ray sighed and pointed out the door.

"Yah!!!!!!" Tyson cheered and quickly sped out of the room leaving a trail of dust. (A/N: Kinda like Roadrunner! Meep! Meep!) 

Everyone else looked at each other and quickly followed their over excited friend out the door.

__

After a lot of food

"Man I'm stuffed!" exclaimed the Tyson who had a whole stack of plates stacked around him. 

"You should be! You practically ate the whole buffet….!" Tara teased.

"Actually he did!" whispered Ray to Tara.

She giggled and turned her attention to the restaurant manager.

"Your bill!" the tall buff man grumbled. "It's £250" (A/N: Remember that they're still in Russia and I dunno the currency so lets just pretend its euros.)

Everyone's jaws dropped while Kenny asked why it was so expensive especially if Tyson was the only one who actually ate.

"Grrr…. Look at how much he ate! There's no more food for my other customers! So you will pay for all my economic loses!" the manager barked.

Kai got up and started to "negotiate" with the manager but it didn't work. Then Ray tried too but it didn't work either. So Tara got up and dragged the manager into a corner.

"Look! Remember that favor you owe me! Well I'm cashing it in now!" Tara whispered.

"Too bad! I don't owe anyone anything…. Especially you b****!" The manager barked.

"Really? Well this b**** happens to know about that night when you had that stripper over…. I could tell your wife everything and then see how you manage without your money source!" Tara threatned.

"Grrrrrr…. What makes you think something happenned?"

"Oh please, I did actually learn something in Health class."

"Grrrrr…. Hmpf!…. Half price off…."

"I don't think so…. Stripper business is quite pricey."

"Fine! No charge! Grrrr…. But if you ever say a word-…."

"My lips are sealed." Tara smirked.

__

Back with the "gang" 

"Errr…. Sorry sir…. The bill must have been incorrect…. The famous Bladebreakers shouldn't have to pay at all." The manager forced a smile. (A/N: Creepy!)

As Tyson complimented himself, Kenny and Max breathed in relief and Ray and Kai looked at Tara, the manager glared at Tara, cursing her in Russian. 

The team quickly left the buffet and as they waited for the BBA bus, Ray pulled Tara over.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I negotiated with him…." She answered with a smile.

Ray looked at her doubtfully and spoke. "Some negotiating powers eh?"

Just as she smiled, a bus pulled up in front of them and they boarded. But what they didn't notice was the driver had a smirk on his face…. An evil smirk….

GiGi - Evilness? *Dun dun dun dun* Okie dokie! Please review if you liked that chapter…. Please review if you didn't…. just review please! And also check out my two other fics…. International Idol: The Search for a Superstar and I'm With You (my first song fic.) Thankies!


	16. Danger, Danger

GiGi - Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-….

Kai - This is going to take all day-….

GiGi - -…. Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-….

Ray - -__-U

GiGi - -…. Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-….

Tyson - while GiGi is saying hi she would like to thank her wonderful reviewers….

GiGi - Yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss thankiessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss-….

****

Raye Hino – Yes it's annoying-…. I mean its great! Tee hee hee? XP Thx for reviewing…. Wow 3o minutes? Either you read fast or I just write short…. Du du du…. Plz update your fics soon! .

AzN*PyRo*ArCaDa – Thx soooo much for the reviews!!!!! Yes the manager is from different restaurant. The other managers are an elderly couple so I doubt they'd hang around prostitutes. Ewww…. That was a bad thought…. *shivers* Oh plz update you new fic soon!!!! NOOOOO! Your old one got deleted! EVIL! (Every Villain Is Lemons….) EEK! Too much Spongebob…. Which is something I hate….

RidingGirl – Thx so much! I did update! See! =D

HuGzXoXoKiSsEs/Chococat - Thx so much for the "many" reviews. Me hope you post up a story of your own soon! And yes Who Do You Think You Are? is a song from S Club. Oh and thx for the suggestion I just might use it…. *wink wink* Hmmmmm about the sugar…. -___-U I didn't give you any…. Did you steal Tyson's rock cookie in the Chapter 2…. XP

cHiBi*BaBy*StAr – Nooooo! Evil sister! Jkz! Thankies for reviewing! *^^*

scheree – Thx! Oh plz review your stories soon too! ^_______^

**Hitotsuboshi**** - Thankies so much! I hope you like this new chapter too! ^^**

**Anime the Fallen Angel**** - Thx for reviewing! Hmmmm the little boy…. You'll have to find out…. BUAHAHAHAHA! Don't worry…. If you continue reading you'll find out before Chapter 20…. XP**

**Kiwi Kitaro**** - Thx! OOC eh? Oppsie…. I had to have some interaction between the two *wink wink* Eh?**

Disclaimer - GiGi owns nothing except Tara and Statix. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The team quickly left the buffet and as they waited for the BBA bus, Ray pulled Tara over.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I negotiated with him…." She answered with a smile.

Ray looked at her doubtfully and spoke. "Some negotiating powers eh?"

Just as she smiled, a bus pulled up in front of them and they boarded. But what they didn't notice was the driver had a smirk on his face…. An evil smirk….

****

CHAPTER 16

Danger, danger

As the Bladebreakers boarded the BBA bus, Tara glanced at the suspicious bus driver. He or she…. Tara couldn't even tell…. Had a large black coat on covering their own body. They wore a chauffeur cap and sunglasses. Tara sensed something bad but quickly forgot about her suspicions when Ray sat next to her. 

"Hi! Mind if I sit here?" he asked nicely.

Tara shrugged and smiled. She then turned her attention back to the window and looked out. She tried to focus her attention to the outside world but the dark windows would not allow her. She sighed and looked back at her new teammates. "There was the always the always happy Max. The hungry yet always funny Tyson. The scientific Kenny. The calm and cool Ray and the loner Kai…. They're all different yet they can all have the same feelings…. Friendship…." Tara thought. "They're like peas in a pod…. Wonder if I could get that close to people…."

Just then, the bus driver handed a piece of paper to her. As soon as it fluttered into her lap, the bus driver walked back to his place behind the wheel and started the bus.

Tara scanned the top of the letter. It had a BBA logo on it and it looked really formal. She starting reading it out loud for the benefit of those who could not read nor see (*wink wink Tyson* JKZ!) 

__

Dear Bladebreakers,

The Demolition Boys and BioVault have scheduled a rematch. This will take place today, before your training. The BBA has scheduled that this bus will take you to the match and then bring you to the training camp. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but this was a last minute decision. Good luck to you all.

Sincerely,

Mr. Dickenson

"Huh?" shrugged Tyson.

"Why would Mr. D make us battle with the guys that wanted to take over the world?" asked Ray.

"Hpmf. This sounds bogus." Muttered Kai.

"He's right I guess…." Shrugged Tara. "This doesn't seem right…."

__

Back at the hotel

(10 minutes after the Bladebreakers boarded the other bus)

"Oh man! I shouldn't have gone for that burrito…. Man the indigestion was intense!" whined the G-dog (aka Tyson's grandpa.) He parked the BBA bus at the curb and waited for his grandson and his teammates to board. But they didn't show. So "G-Dog" walked into the hotel to search for them.

"Man what a perfect day for my homeboys to be late. Must be my T-Man's doing. I really have to get that dog to pack a clock!" he muttered to himself.

__

30 minutes later

(A/N: Let's just say Gramps has searched the hotel and asked around for the Bladebreakers location. All facts led to them leaving the building 45 minutes ago.)

"Man I'm going to have to get the top dogs on this." He exclaimed as he punched numbers into his cell phone.

"Yo Mr. D! The kids have split! They've flown the coop!"

"Ummm…. yes? Can you repeat that in English?"

"Tyson and his gang are M-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"WHAT????? Oh my! Not again!"

__

Back with the Bladebreakers

"I don't like the way their conversation is heading. Better put things into my own hands." The bus driver thought as they pushed a red button on the steering wheel.

Invisible gas started to come out of the air vents as the window separating the driver's cockpit (kinda like airplanes….? XP) and the passenger seating area closed. 

As the puzzled bladers tried to figure this whole Demolition Boys rematch thing out, they didn't notice the sleeping gas being let out from the air vents.

__

5 minutes later

The bus driver glanced at the front mirror and saw 6 asleep teens. Then they broke out in an evil smile…. 

GiGi - *DUN DUN DUN DUN* Yes! Another chapter finished. If you enjoyed that then plz drop me a review-….

Kai - *smiles evilly and drops a brick on GiGi's head*

GiGi - Meep! Not literally!

*brick disappears in a pink puff of smoke*

Kai - Darn! What the f-….

GiGi - Remember this is a PG fic!

Kai - -…. Flippers?

Everyone - -__-U

Kai - Hmpf!

Tyson - Mr. Sourpuss is at it again….

GiGi - -___-U Fine Kai…. I'll give you symbols to swear with….

Kai - YIPPEE!

*everyone stares*

Kai - Uh…. I mean Fine! Grrrr….

Tyson - Oh boy!

Kai - %^(&( )( % $&# &*() &%* ^)(* *%^ #)+*&^ #$@ &%^)(*(!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max - My innocent ears!!!!!! NOOOOO!

GiGi - That was so unnecessary Kai! You know how Max reacts when he sees symbols

Kai - What? I only said Tyson's a big fat pig that can't control his eating….. but I figured that it wasn't censored enough for Max's sake.

Tyson - HEY!!!!!

Ray - Ohhhh-….

Max - I didn't know you cared Kai? *sniff sniff*

Kai - I don't….

Max - =*(

Kenny - Here eat some sugar….

Max - ^______________________________________________________________________^

Everyone - -____-U

Ray - Note to self…. Never give the hyperactive blonde sugar….

GiGi - Yes…. People could probably use him as a terrorist attack….

Kenny - Attack of the sugar freaks….

Max - =*(

Ray - Everyone plz review so Max can be happier( ? If possible….)


	17. Stand Your Ground

GiGi - Thx for the reviews everyone!!!!! Just 20 more and I'll have 100!!!!!!!!!! Just so you know, they climax part of the story is coming up…. In like the next chapter!!!!!! Also if I get more than 100 reviews I'll do a sequel!!! Well that is if you want one…. Hmmmmmm…. Oh and I dedicate this to my number one reviewers who pushed me to do this faster, AzN*PyRo*ArCaDa and HuGzXoXoKiSsEs and the rest of my wonderful reviewers! You guys rock!

Disclaimer - GiGi owns nothing except Tara and Statix…. 

__

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As the puzzled bladers tried to figure this whole Demolition Boys rematch thing out, they didn't notice the sleeping gas being let out from the air vents.

__

5 minutes later

The bus driver glanced at the front mirror and saw 6 asleep teens. Then they broke out in an evil smile…. 

****

CHAPTER 17

Stand Your Ground

The BBA bus slowed down as in made a narrow turn onto a deserted road that led to an old building. As the bus bumped up and down the unpaved road, Tara slowly started to stir. 

As her eyes tried to focus on her surrondings, she noticed that Ray had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She blushed and stared at the golden orbed blader. Then she noticed the two toned hair boy sitting behind her, also asleep. She felt bad for decieving him…. For not telling him the truth…. "Well-…. What he doesn't know can't hurt him…."

Just as the side door opened, she slipped her beyblade into Ray's left pant pocket. Just in time too for the stranger on the bus turned to Tara and grabbed her by her neck and dragged her off the bus.

Tara tried to kick and squirm her way free but it was no use. That man was just too much for her. The man finally lost his patience with her and slammed her into the side of the bus. The last thing Tara could remember was the smirk that the man was wearing and everything turning black….

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Augh! My head!" Tara moaned as she rubbed her temples. A sharp pain ran across her left shoulder as she tried to stable herself. As she focused on trying to stand up, she noticed a big, shadow above her head.

"Well, well, well…. What do we have here?" the man laughed evily. As Tara dared herself to to look the man in the eye, she regonized him right away.

"Boris?!?!?!? What do you want from me?" she demanded. The look of fear and disgust in her eyes made Boris angry. He grabbed her by the neck again and spat out his demand for her. "Give me your BitBeast now!!!!!!" 

She stared into those dark eyes filled with hatred, loathe and evil and dared to respond "No! You'll never get my BitBeast! Never!"

Boris' breath shorted as her voice drowned out all his plans. "No! You'll never get my Bitbeast!" echoed throguh his mind. He snarled and slammed her head into the brick wall and she blacked out once again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

__

Back with the Bladebreakers

__

"K-k-kids, get ready to run. Make sure those bad men that were chasing us don't catch you. Pretend you're playing tag and those men are It. Now go… hurry… be careful." Said a woman whose face was all out of focus.

But the little girl wouldn't leave, she could see that something was wrong. The little boy next to her wouldn't leave either.

"Mommy, but why are those bad men chasing us? Did we do something wrong?" asked the girl. "Mommy? Mommy? Mommy!" 

Something happened and the woman protecting the kids fell down. Blood tricked down her face and her eyes stared blankly at the floor. 

The little girl looked at the dead woman with horror in her eyes… The boy just stood there, tears forming in his eyes. He grabbed the girl's hand and tried to pull her towards the roof access stairs. But it was too late… the men dressed in black had gotten onto the roof and grabbed each one of them.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME GO! HELP!" they both shouted. "HELP!"

Kai awoke from his dream and started to pant. "Why have I been having the same dream over and over again?" he pondered. "And who were those kids? They look so familiar but-…."

"-….Augh! Where are we?" Tyson interrupted Kai's thoughts as he yawned. "This doesn't look like the tournament!"

"Well duh! Tyson, don't you realize that we have been kidnapped?" mocked Ray. Kai's turned to his team mate. He hadn't realized that anyone else was awake yet.

"B-b-but! Why? And where are we?" Tyson sputtered.

"BioVault…." Kai replied with his eyes shut. He walked over to another corner of the cell that they were being kept in and sat down.

"Huh? What? Why would we be a BioVault? Aren't we supposed to fight their team in the rematch?"

"The tournament must have been a setup…. The action is supposed to take place here…." Ray realized. 

"Ray's right! And I bet that the letter from Mr. Dickenson was a fake too!" Kenny added.

"By the way where's Tara?" Max piped up.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Tara awoke once again in a dark room. She shivered when she felt something near her. As she tried to stand to defend herself, she realized that she was mounted to the floor. Her wrists and ankles were tied by metal chains. "Thank god I left Statix…." She sighed in relief.

"Where's the BitBeast????" Boris snarled at Tara, traces of saliva flying everywhere.

"Like I'd tell you!" Tara shot back.

Boris ' eyes widened as he heard her remark to him. He grabbed a whip from the table behind him and thrashed her shoulder.

The pain made Tara want to cry, but she knew if she did, Boris would have won already. She knew she had to stand her ground…. No matter what.

When Boris saw how she fliched under the pressure of the whip, he smiled wickedly and whipped her again and again and again all over her body….

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After a few hours that felt like an eternity to Tara, Boris finally got tired of looking at her helplessly allow herself to be hurt. He snarled at her and threw his whip at her, right across the back of her neck one last time efore leaving the prison cell. 

Tara couldn't move. Pain was everywhere…. It was so great that she could barely breath. Her breath came out in huffs and puffs and after being stuck on the neck, she collapsed and blacked out once again. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Well, well, well…. What do we have here? Bladebreakers?" Boris mocked behind the cell bars that the Bladebreakers were trapped in on the other side.

"Where's Tara?" demanded Ray.

"She's a bit occupied right now. But why would you want to see Miss Tara Lynn Hitawari anyways?" he asked and when he said the end of the sentence he laughed evily.

GiGi - Hmmmmm I told you all would be revealed soon…. So you now know who Tara really is…. But what else is she hiding…. *dun dun dun dun* all will be revealed in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!! Review plz!

__


	18. Meeting the Challenge

GiGi - Thx for the reviews everyone!!!!! Just 15 more and I'll have 100! All the action is in this chapter too…. Well and the other chapters…. But it all starts here! Also if I get more than 100 reviews I'll do a sequel!!! Well that is if you want one….

Disclaimer - GiGi owns nothing except Tara and Statix…. 

__

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

__

"Well, well, well…. What do we have here? Bladebreakers?" Boris mocked behind the cell bars that the Bladebreakers were trapped in on the other side.

"Where's Tara?" demanded Ray.

"She's a bit occupied right now. But why would you want to see Miss Tara-Lynn Hitawari anyways?" he asked and when he said the end of the sentence he laughed evilly.

****

CHAPTER 17

Meeting the Challenge 

__

"Tara-Lynn Hitawari?!?!?!?" Everyone repeated.

Suddenly everyone's' focus was on Kai. And Kai was speechless.

"This is all a lie!" He was able to shout out.

"Wouldn't you wish that Kai Hitawari…. But it's not…. If you don't believe me then look at her birth certificate!" Boris spoke. He thrust it at the two-toned hair boy and grinned.

Kai snatched it from his ex-tutor and looked at it. 

Next to the picture of Tara was the information….

**__**

Name: Tara-Lynn Hitawari

****

Date of Birth: July 3, 1989

****

Place of Birth: Moscow, Russia

****

Sex: Female

****

Parents/Guardians: Allison Izumi and Kyle Hitawari

****

Nationality: Russian, Chinese, Japanese

Kai could only stare at piece of paper in front of him. That's when he remembered his nightmare before.

__

FLASHBACK: 

"K-k-kids, get ready to run. Make sure those bad men that were chasing us don't catch you. Pretend you're playing tag and those men are It. Now go… hurry… be careful." Said a woman whose face was all out of focus.

But the little girl wouldn't leave, she could see that something was wrong. The little boy next to her wouldn't leave either.

"Mommy, but why are those bad men chasing us? Did we do something wrong?" asked the girl. "Mommy? Mommy? Mommy!" 

Something happened and the woman protecting the kids fell down. Blood tricked down her face and her eyes stared blankly at the floor. 

The little girl looked at the dead woman with horror in her eyes… The boy just stood there, tears forming in his eyes. He grabbed the girl's hand and tried to pull her towards the roof access stairs. But it was too late… the men dressed in black had gotten onto the roof and grabbed each one of them.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME GO! HELP!" they both shouted. "HELP!"

End Of FLASHBACK

"No wonder that little girl and boy looked so familiar! That must have been Tara and me as kids…. Then that means that Tara really is my sister!" Kai's thoughts raced in his mind. He started feeling dizzy from all this new information but he finally realized what was going on when he put 2 and 2 together.

"Where is she???" Kai demanded.

"If you want to see her you must pass the test…." Boris explained. "You will have 2 hours to battle all of the Demolition Boys and if you succeed then you will find your sister, Kai. You will see an opponent on each floor and there are 4 floors. 2 hours starting…." Boris backed away from the cell bars. "-….Now!" He pushed a button and went into a little elevator.

The bars lifted themselves up and the Bladebreakers scrambled to get out.

"Hurry! We only have 2 hours!" rushed Kai. He ran towards the door at the end of the hallway. He still couldn't believe it. "Tara's my younger sister? No wonder she had the same past as me…. except she had to live here in hell longer….no this can't be though…. S-sh-sh-she just can't be my sister…. But she is…. She has that same look in her eyes when she talks about BioVault…. The same crimson in her eyes when she's depressed…. The same pain in her heart…. She is my sister…." 

As the others tried to catch up with their fleeing captain, their BitBeasts' were having their own conversation.

/Poor Kai…. So much to cope with…./ said Draciel.

/And if he doesn't save her, one more family member will be gone from his life/ explained Dranzer sadly.

/My master and I will do our best to help her./ Driger tried to cheer Dranzer up.

/You must save the mistress!/ echoed a faint voice.

/STATIX???/ All the BitBeasts cried out.

/Yes…. I'm in Ray's pocket…. My mistress put me in there for safe keeping./ explained Statix.

/Well, where is she?/ Dragoon asked. /Now we need to find her, it might be helpful for a hint of some sort/

/I'm sorry friends…. I do not know my mistress' exact location…. But I think it's somewhere on the highest floor. But you must hurry…. I can feel her pain…. And it's increasing…. I'm afraid she won't last any longer./

/We'll save her!/ piped Dizzi. /Chief will think of something…. He always does!/

/Yes! We'll all help!/ Driger assured the cautious Statix.

/I do hope so…./

__

"I will save her! I will save my sister!" Kai panted as he ran towards the door.

He swung it open and ran up the stone steps that led to the other levels and stopped at the second floor…. As he opened the door, it revealed a very stone-faced Ian standing next to a beydish.

"Tara!!!! I'm coming for you!" he promised. "I'll save you!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As the others finally caught up with their enraged team captain, they stopped in their tracks when they saw the challenge in front of them. It looked simple yet they knew it must have some sort of twists in it.

"Now who will be my first victim?" mocked Ian.

Kai started to step up, but Max beat him to it. "I will Kai…. you go and look for Tara."

Kai looked at the determination in the blonde's eyes and surrendered. He nodded to show his support and backed away.

Kai could see Ian's eyes burning through his soul. He had shown the worst thing a warrior had to show…. A weakness…. Something Kai once thought he didn't have….

Ian's smirk was enough to tick anyone off. Max stepped up to his opponent and announced "What are you waiting for? Let's do this!"

"Sure…. But you do know your BitBeasts are on the line? Once you lose, they will become ours forever!" laughed the purple haired blader. (A/N: I really wanted to say big nosed blader but you know…. *Sigh*)

The Bladebreakers shifted their eyes around. Crimson meeting blue, blue meeting brown, brown meeting gold, gold meeting crimson. (A/N: I would have added Kenny but…. Does he even have eyes?)

Kai knew he would sacrifice Dranzer to save Tara…. But what about the rest of his team? Would Ray be willing to lose Driger again? How about Max? Would Tyson put his precious Dragoon in this risk? "Probably not…." Kai sighed in defeat.

"We're in this together Kai…. we'll get Tara back…. No matter what!" Tyson declared and the gang did the Scooby-Doo style group hand touch. (A/N: Hand touch? I dunno what's it called! But its coolies! XP)

Max stepped up to the beydish once again and gave Kai a reassuring smile.

"3…. 2…. 1…. Let it rip!!!!!!!!!!!!"

GiGi - Oh the battle for Tara has started! Will Max be victorious? Will Kai ever see his sister again? Where is Tara anyways? Find out in the next chapter of Most Wanted!!!!!! Accessories not included! (I have no idea why I said that…. It just seemed like a good time to….) Review plz! Oh and plz check out cHiBi*BaBy*StAr's first fic When Tyson Strikes! It's a humor fic so plz check it out! Thankies and adios mes amigos!

__


	19. Trapped

GiGi - Hi everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! So 

Disclaimer - Nothing! I own noting! And I obviously don't own the song Where Did I Go Right? Cuz that belongs to Hilary Duff!

//_blah blah blah_// = The song

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ian's smirk was enough to tick anyone off. Max stepped up to his opponent and announced "What are you waiting for? Let's do this!"

"Sure…. But you do know your BitBeasts are on the line? Once you lose, they will become ours forever!" laughed the purple haired blader. 

"We're in this together Kai…. we'll get Tara back…. No matter what!" Tyson declared.

Max stepped up to the beydish once again and gave Kai a reassuring smile.

"3…. 2…. 1…. Let it rip!!!!!!!!!!!!"

****

CHAPTER 19

Trapped 

__

"K-k-kids, get ready to run. Make sure those bad men that were chasing us don't catch you. Pretend you're playing tag and those men are It. Now go… hurry… be careful." Said the mom.

But Tara wouldn't leave, she could see that something was wrong. Kai wouldn't leave either.

"Mommy, but why are those bad men chasing us? Did we do something wrong?" asked Tara. "Mommy? Mommy? Mommy!" 

Something happened and their mom protecting the kids fell down. Blood tricked down her face and her eyes stared blankly at the floor. 

Tara looked at her mom with horror in her eyes while Kai just stood there, tears forming in his eyes. He grabbed Tara's hand and tried to pull her towards the roof access stairs. But it was too late… the men dressed in black had gotten onto the roof and grabbed each one of them.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME GO! HELP!" they both shouted. "HELP!"

Tara awoke with a start. She had, had that same dream again. 

__

//I'm always too late

I see the train leaving

I'm always laughing

When it's not cool to smile//

The one of her past…. The one she spent her last day with her whole family…. Her mother, her father, her brother…. But that was in the past…. And the past is something you can't change…. But her future…. Now that was a different story….

__

//I'm always aiming

But somehow keep missing

So how did you get here

Something is wrong//

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

__

//Where did I go right

How did I get you

How come all this blue sky around me

And you found me//

"Wyborg! Snake Fangs! End this battle now!!!!!!!" hollered Ian.

"Draciel!" ordered Max. "Fortress defense now!"

The two blades crashed into each other. Draciel trying to defend itself and Wyborg spinning so fast, it was scrapping the sides of Draciel, making its attack and defense rings dull and useless.

"No! Draciel!!!!! Come on don't give up!" encouraged Max.

"Go Max! Keep focused!" cheered Tyson.

"Max you can do it!" Ray added.

"Chief! Tell Max to call out Draciel! It's the only way you know!" hinted the laptop.

"Max! Dizzi encourages you to release Draciel now!" coached Kenny.

As the purple BitBeast rose out of Max's blade, another purple BitBeast came out of Ian's blade too.

"Draciel!"

"Wyborg!"

"Attack!" they ordered both at the same time.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

__

//Where did I go right

How did I get you

I don't know how I did

But somehow now I do//

"I wonder where Kai is…. I wonder if he found out the truth about me yet…." Tara wondered. "Statix…. I know you're gone but please tell me…. what's going on…. Is my brother and his friends ok?"

_//Where did I go right_

How did I get you

I don't know how I did

But somehow now I do//

"Funny you should mention Kai and his team mates Tara." Said a voice in the loudspeaker above her head as Tar jumped at the sudden sound. "In fact, they are battling they're way to save you…. Pity that their efforts will have to go to waste!"

As Tara fought the urge pull the plugs out, she gritted her teeth and glared at the loudspeaker. Her body was still sore from the injuries inflicted on her a few hours ago and some of the cuts were still bleeding. She stared as a TV screen appeared from behind a stone wall automatically.

The screen showed the battle between Max and Ian. She gasped as Wyborg started to grow in size and in power. Poor Max didn't know what to do.

__

//I'm always driving

Forget where I'm going

Should have turned left

But I was singing some song//

"Dude what's going on?" Tara heard Tyson ask the rest of the Bladebreakers.

"Power feed." Tara's ears perked up when she heard that familiar voice. 

"He came for me…. but…. That means he knows…. He knows who I am…." Disapproved Tara.

_//And I, I am arriving_

As everyone's leaving

But there you are waiting

Something is wrong

__

Where did I go right

How did I get you

How come all this blue sky around me

And you found me

Where did I go right

How did I get you

I don't know how I did

But somehow now I do//

"Try and hurry Max! We only have an hour and forty minutes left!" Ray reminded their teammate.

"Draciel, metal ball defense!"

"Wyborg! Final attack!"

__

//Makes no sense to me

No it isn't clear

But somehow you're standing here

Something gets to me

It's that nothing is wrong//

Wyborg's final attack had so much power in it, that it made Draciel's metal ball look like a ping pong ball. 

"Noooooo Draciel! Don't give up!"

"End this now Wyborg!"

__

//Where did I go right

How did I get you

How come all this blue sky around me

And you found me

Where did I go right

How did I get you

I don't know how I did

But somehow now I do//

As the two blades slammed into each other, a huge cloud of dust formed…..

When everyone tried to see who won the battle, they were amazed….

__

//Where did I go right

How did I get you

How come all this blue sky around me

And you found me

Where did I go right

How did I get you

I don't know how I did

But somehow now I do…._//_

GiGi - BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy! Sorry RidingGirl…. I know how much you hate them…. So who do you think won the battle? Hmmmm…. This was anyone's game…. Ian…. Max…. Ian or Max…. or even a tie? Hmmmmm…. Also the whole point of the song was how grateful Tara was that her friends cared so much to save her n stuff…. So Happy Halloween everyone! And remember to review! And plz plz plz with Halloween candies on top review cHiBi*BaBy*StAr's story! PLZ!


	20. Because

GiGi - Wow! Already at Chapter 20! Thx for all the reviews! Just a few more til 100! Whee! *throws out Halloween candies to everyone* ^_____^ Oh and I revised chapter 19 due to mistakes…. Opps…. I wrote that Ian's BitBeast is Wolborg…. But that's Tala's so opps? XD

Disclaimer - Nuttin' except Tara and Statix….

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Noooooo Draciel! Don't give up!"

"End this now Wyborg!"

__

As the two blades slammed into each other, a huge cloud of dust formed….

When everyone tried to see who won the battle, they were amazed….

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

****

CHAPTER 20

Because 

"Nooooooo!" the Bladebreakers heard someone call out.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Tara was watching the battle between Max and Ian on this TV in her cell and she knew who had lost. She knew the Demolition Boys way too well to know their strategies in battle….

"Poor Max…." she whispered.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"No please! Don't take Draciel! Nooooooo!" Max begged as Ian looked at the shredded blade with a sense of hunger in his eyes. A hunger for another BitBeast….

"Draciel is mine now!!!!!!!" Ian announced with a maniac laugh. "Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Max watched helplessly as his best friend was taken away. The familiar beast rose out and was sucked into an eerie vortex coming from Ian's blade.

"Draciel!!!!!!!! No I've lost you!" he cried out.

Ian's eyes flashed a blank stare and he walked away, towards another hallway. He gave the Bladebreakers a gesture to follow him and then started to sprint away.

"Quick! Follow him!" demanded Kai.

"What if its just another trap?" Ray questioned their team captain as they ran.

"It won't be! We have to beat all the Demolition Boys anyways…." He huffed.

Just as Kai, Ray, Kenny and Tyson ran past a bunch of steel doors, one door on each side of them closed, sealing from the outside world. Max was caught on the other side….. unable to reunite with his friends.

"Max?" everyone wondered.

"Great going Kai!" muttered Tyson. "And now we're trapped in a metal room without Max….."

Kai sent his fellow teammate his famous death glare and walked to the control pad. "We can't help him now…. He'll be able to find his way out by himself. BioVault has no use for him anyways."

After punching a few numbers in, a new door opened and he ran to it.

Everyone looked at each other, shrugged and hurried to catch up with their leader. Tyson and Kenny looked back at the door…. Where Max was trapped….

They were forced to stop when they reached yet another staircase. Strangely this one had a very wide hallway. But just as Kai raced towards it, a blade was launched right at his feet.

"Don't move another step or things are going to get bloody!" threatened a loud, booming voice. 

Out of the shadows stepped Spencer as he took his time to get to the beydish that was being raised from the floor automatically. 

"Now whose BitBeast should I steal first?" he grinned.

"Grrrrr…. I'll take you-…." Kai started.

"Stop Kai!" Tyson stepped in front of his raged team captain. "I'll battle him, you save Tara now!" he pointed to a door on the other side and shoved Kai towards it.

Kai looked at the blue haired boy with respect (A/N: For once!) and nodded. He gave him a smile and raced towards that door. Ray looked at Tyson, gave him the thumbs up sign and ran after Kai. Kenny looked back and forth between the two and pointed to Tyson indicating that he would stay behind with the boy.

The door swung open and revealed another set of stairs and the two determined boys make a break towards it….

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Dragoon! Tackle attack!" cried out Tyson.

"I don't think so! Seaborg! Tidal Wave!" ordered Spencer. "I hope Dragoon can swim! Buhahahaha!"

Kenny glanced at the battle in front of him…. This was not good! "Tyson! Defense! C'mon!"

"He's too angry…. He's not listening…. Wait does he ever?" Dizzi piped up.

"Dizzi! No time for jokes! We can't lose Dragoon too!"

"Well DUH! We need a strategy!" the laptop reasoned.

"Tyson! Use your Phantom Hurricane attack! Now!" coached the boy.

"You heard him Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane Attack!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The blue dragon started to suck away the water from Seaborg's attack until….

"Seaborg! Final attack!"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Tara groaned as she tried to lift her head. Boris once again used her as a punching bag and now she was looking worse than wear. She now had totally blood stained shirt and she could barely breath without wanting to collapse.

"Had enough girl?" Boris smiled wickedly at her pronouncing the last word cautiously.

The only reason she was being tortured to death…. Because she was a girl….

She gasped painfully as she was lifted off the ground by her hair, which was now tangled up and had dried blood in it.

Boris started taunting her by kicking her in the ribs continuously. Despite Tara's whimpers of pain, he glared at the poor girl like she wasn't even human.

"You don't deserve to be treated like a human…. And you know why…. Because you're a filthy no good b****. You don't deserve to live. You're worthless, pathetic, slut! Just like your weak mother. Died in just one bullet shot. Straight in the head! And your dad was even easier to kill…. A few pills and Goodbye Daddy! Can't believe he had Hitawari blood in him too." Boris spilled out.

Tara ignored all the pain she felt and used all her strength to slap the man for all he just said.

He touched his cheek and felt a sting. He laughed and dropped the girl onto the floor.

Tara used all he strength to get away from the insane man.

His yellow teeth gleamed as he grabbed Tara by her hair again and threw her into the wall.

She hadn't even had time to recover from the blow, when he elbowed her in the stomach and then kicked her in the ribs.

All he did was stare at the injured girl and laugh…. Laugh while she fought for her life….

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Dragoon was being pounded into the side of the beydish and all Tyson could do was watch as he was about to lose his best friend.

"DRAGOON!" he cried out. "FINAL ATTACK!!!!!!!!!"

All Spencer could do was watch his blade get thrown out of the beydish with tremendous power. He glared at the dish, thinking it betrayed him and he ran away.

"You haven't won! I'll be back for Dragoon!" he called out. An echo followed as Tyson's opponent ran away.

"Dragoon!" Tyson thought happily. "Glad to have you still here…."

GiGi - ZzZzZzZzZz So sleepy…. 1:16 am right now…. so plz review while I catch some Zs. Oh and plz check out my new songfic called Miss You. Thanks and nite-…. ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ


	21. Round 3

GiGi - OMG! OMG! OMG!-….

Everyone - What?

GiGi - -…. OMG! OMG! OMG!-….

Ray - This could take a while….

Kai - Hmpf….

Tara - And what are you mad bout now?

Tyson - Everything!

Max - Either, Tyson, Tyson's eating skills, Tyson, Voltaire, BioVault…. Or Tyson….

Tyson - Hey!

GiGi - As I was saying before I was sooooooooo rudely interrupted!

Kai - Hmpf!

GiGi - I GOT 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone - *shocked*

Everyone - Which means people actually liked this fic?

GiGi - YUPPERS! ^____________________^ So thank you to everyone who reviewed this fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You have made me so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ray - ^^; We can tell….

Kenny - I think you are more happy than Max during Halloween….

Max - Candy! Chocolate! Sugar!

Tara - We get the point….!

GiGi - Whatever! Special thanks to RidingGirl, AzN*PyRo*ArCaDa and Avian Lee! I dunno which one of them was the 100th reviewer but thanks to all of them! By the way…. *Chibi plushies rain down from the sky for everyone*

Tyson - How did you do that?

GiGi - Magic!

Ray - There's a little wire back here!

Kai - Some magic trick *snorts*

GiGi - Um…. Okie so its not magic…. But it still worked!

*wire breaks and all the rest of the plushies fall onto GiGi's head*

GiGi - Owww…. Plushies have never hurt me before…. So why now??????

Everyone - -____-U

GiGi - *jumps out of the mountain of Kai, Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny (O.o) and everyone else plushies* Yes! So I will probably write a sequel, so any haters out there, I don't care! I'm gonna continue writing! Oh and this is probably like the third last chapter left…. Sniff! Enjoy! ^_______^

Everyone - GiGi doesn't own anything except Tara and Statix because if she did…. *looks at GiGi*…. She would be bossing scientists around to find a way into the anime world…. To glomp Kai and Ray…. And she would be earning millions a day…. And…. GiGi would be wearing big, pink, clown type sunglasses….

GiGi - Look what I found! *is wearing big, pink, clown type sunglasses* XD

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"DRAGOON!" he cried out. "FINAL ATTACK!!!!!!!!!"

All Spencer could do was watch his blade get thrown out of the beydish with tremendous power. He glared at the dish, thinking it betrayed him and he ran away.

"You haven't won! I'll be back for Dragoon!" he called out. An echo followed as Tyson's opponent ran away.

"Dragoon!" Tyson thought happily. "Glad to have you still here…."

****

CHAPTER 21

Round 3

"Now let's go find Tara," Tyson decided after gloating about his previous battle.

Kenny nodded and the hurried towards the same door Kai and Ray left from before.

A metal gate dropped in front of them and then all around them too, trapping them in a steel cage.

"Great…." Tyson mumbled to Kenny sarcastically. "Now we're trapped…."

"Dizzi," Kenny opened his laptop. "You know what's going on?"

"What do I look like? A computer-…. Wait…. don't answer that…" the laptop responded.

"Hello boys…. I see we caught you after all…." A loud voice echoed the hallway.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kai raced towards another staircase. So far so good. They hadn't come across any bothersome Demolition Boys so far.

Ray looked back at the dark hallway they had just run by and noticed a shadow racing past it.

"Kai! I see someone!" Ray exclaimed.

"Keep going!" the older boy instructed.

Ray wanted to complain but he knew the stubborn boy ahead would not listen. He was too caught up with his own thoughts to listen to anyone else's'. 

"I'd listen to your team mate if I were you…." An unknown voice called out.

Kai and Ray spun around and saw a trapdoor opening. Rows of candles turned on, signaling then to come forth.

Kai growled and turned his heel towards the newly appeared door and motioned Ray to follow him.

"Kai-…." Ray started.

Kai spun around and glared at him. 

But Ray still continued. "This isn't right! It has to be a trap1 Kai! Listen to me! Kai-…."

A trapdoor from under them opened and dropped the two boys down an old air vent shaft. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Owwww…."Ray moaned as they finally hit the ground. He rubbed his neck and noticed the boy next to him was unusually still.

He dragged himself towards the two-toned hair boy and tried to wake him.

"Kai! Kai! Wake up!"

Kai's eyes fluttered and he groaned as he tried to stand up. All his limbs felt sore but he ignored the pain spreading all over his body.

"Where are we?" Kai asked.

Ray shrugged as the lights came on, flooding the whole room in a whitish glow.

"Well well well…. I see you two have awakened…." The same unknown voice from before echoed the room.

Bryan stepped out of the shadows and made his way towards the two. He had a twisted grin on his face and was holding a gold locket in his left hand.

He thrust it at Kai who looked at it puzzled.

"Open it." Bryan instructed.

Kai did just that and saw a faded picture of a family in the middle of it. He gasped and his expression darkened.

"Where is she?" he roared.

Bryan was enjoying the effect he had on Kai. He could hardly wait to battle the traitor.

Ray saw the anger flickering in Kai's eyes and knew he wanted to fight Bryan.

"Kai! Stop! I'm fighting him! You fight Tala!" the younger boy instructed.

Kai glared at Ray who did not seem to care and growled.

But before his leader had a chance to say anything, Ray stepped up to the beydish that was set in the ground. He prepared himself for a hard and painful battle like last time.

"Let's go." Ray said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Tyson and Kenny were brainstorming ways to get out of their situation. 

"C'mon Chief! Let me just cut the bars open with Dragoon!" Tyson whined.

Kenny sighed and explained to the stubborn boy again. "Tyson! I just told you! These bars have censors! If we cut any of them, the ceiling of this cage will open and the large crate above us will drop on our heads! We have no choice but to stay here!"

Tyson glared at the younger boy and began to fiddle with his fingers. Muttering himself, he was complaining about the rest of the guys were probably having a lot more fun than he was.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Max yelped as a giant bolder chased him through the hallway. He had already encountered a maze with more dead ends then pathways. He found a doorway and made a sharp left turn, just as the bolder crashed into the wall…. Or what was left of it….

Max sighed in relief and heard his name being called.

"Max! Over here dude!" Tyson cheered.

Max smiled and ran towards his friends. Just then laser censors appeared and Max almost stepped on one of them. 

"Max don't touch the censors!" called out Kenny. "If you do, you will get to save Tyson pancakes-…."

"And Kenny burgers-…." Snapped Tyson.

Kenny cringed as he thought of the Dark Bladers and their obsession with "Kenny burgers"…. He shivered and whacked Tyson in the head.

Max laughed and worked to help the two think of a way to escape.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Falborg attack!" Bryan commanded his BitBeast.

Ray winced as another piece of the beydish "accidentally" crashed into his ribs. He winced and tried to shake off the pain but it was no use. He gasped for air as he called out his own Beast to attack.

"I see Driger came back to you" laughed Bryan. "Too bad he won't stay with you for long! Falborg! Stroblex!"

Ray used his arms to shield his face from yet another wind attack. "Driger! Tiger Claw Attack!"

Bryan grinned as his blade was being shredded to pieces. "Is that the best you can do Ray?"

"I'm just getting started." Ray replied in a hoarse whisper.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Welcome sir." Boris bowed down to a man behind a huge throne.

"I don't like failure…. You know that…."

Boris cringed as the volume of the man's voice shook his eardrums.

"Then why did one of our top bladers get defeated by a amateur??????" the loud man bellowed.

"Y-y-you see sir…." Boris tried to explain.

"Forget it, you are useless! Guards!" Two guards made their way up to their leader and bowed, then they seized Boris by the shoulders and dragged him away.

"You can't do this to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" his voice rang out though the empty halls.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ray growled and his eyes turned into slits as he watched Bryan smirk at him.

"Grrrr….Driger!!!!!! Tiger Scratch!!!!!!" (A/N: I made that attack up….)

Despite Driger's efforts, it seemed like Bryan still had the upperhand no matter what.

"Falborg! Wind attack!"

A raging tornado rose from the blade and began to suck Ray into the beydish. Pieces of the broken beydish crashed into him from behind and some tore through his clothes.

Ray held his ground as Driger creep up on Falborg. Ray grinned and watched Driger spin next to Falborg who did not seem to feel the other Bits presence.

"Now Driger! Tiger Claw Attack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The grey blade began to gain some distance and started to race towards the purple blade (A/N: I dunno if Bryan's blade is purple…. But oh well…. Gomen XP). With such speed, Driger looked like a blur and there was nothing Bryan could do to stop him.

The purple blade flew out of the beydish with such force that when it crashed into the wall behind, the wall and the blade broke into pieces.

Ray grinned weakly before he sank to the floor clutching Driger in his right fist. Bryan glared at his opponent and grabbed what was left of his Falborg. He shook his fist at Ray and headed towards him. Seeing that Ray had fallen, he smirked as he made his way towards his victim. He kicked Ray in the stomach and then ran away as fast as he came. 

Ray gasped for air as Bryan's foot made contact with part of his ribs. But for some reason he didn't feel any extra pain. After the purple haired boy fled, ray's body glowed green and Driger emerged from him. 

Ray smiles, knowing that it was Driger who defended him from that last blow. He glanced at Kai who nodded in is direction and looked at his watch.

"30 minutes left…." They both exclaimed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tara glanced at through the a little crack in the wall. She saw a full moon and many stars twinkling in the midnight sky. She smiled and wondered if it would be the last thing that she would ever see. 

"At least I can now join my parents now…." she thought happily. There was nothing she could do except try to be happy in the last moments of her life. She just wished she could see Kai again. She felt bad for leaving him alone…. All alone…. With no one except Voltaire, but he was hardly considered a part of the family.

"I'm sorry…." She whispered.

GiGi - Awww poor Tara…. But 100 reviews! ^____^ But Tara…. Reviews…. Tara…. Reviews…. Tara…. 100 reviews….

Kai - Make up your mind!

Ray - I beat Bryan! Woohoo!

Kenny - Right…. I got Dizzi?

Dizzi - Joy….

Tyson - Kenny burgers!

Kenny - HEY!

Dizzi - Hehehe!

Max - With a side of Tyson pancakes….

Dizzi - Even more hehehe!

Tyson - HEY! Dude that is so uncool!

GiGi - …. Tara…. Reviews…. Tara…. Reviews…. 

Tara - What do you mean I'm gonna die!!!!!!

GiGi - Calm down….

Tara - Easy for you to say…. You're not the one who's gonna die…. WAHHHHHHH!

GiGi - -__-U Please please please review and get her some Kleenex…. And me some aspirin…. Before she drowns me….

Tara - WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Kai - Great…. I'm related to a crybaby….

Max - Kai's doomed….

Tara - WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Ray - Been nice knowing you pal….

Kai - Meep!

Everyone - Whoa…. She's definitely a Hitawari….

Tara - *death stare*

Tyson - She's worse than Kai!

Kai and Tara - HEY! *both glare*

Ray - Oh my god, just review!

GiGi - …. Review …. Tara…. Review…. Tara…. Review….

Kenny - Stop the insanity!!!!!!!!!!


	22. Tainted

GiGi - Hidy ho everyone!!!!!! Sorry for the late update but I was banned…. Again…. So sad! Oh and if you are the person who deleted my International Idol fic, plz tell me why you did since I don't think I did anything wrong in that fic. Here's the chapter 22!

Everyone - GiGi owns nothing except Tara and Statix…. Thank god…. 

GiGi - Enjoy their tortures!

Everyone - Hey!

GiGi - Hi to you too! ^____^

Everyone - *sweatdrop* XP Why do we even bother….

GiGi - I don't know! ^^

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Tara glanced at through the a little crack in the wall. She saw a full moon and many stars twinkling in the midnight sky. She smiled and wondered if it would be the last thing that she would ever see. 

"At least I can now join my parents now…." she thought happily. There was nothing she could do except try to be happy in the last moments of her life. She just wished she could see Kai again. She felt bad for leaving him alone…. All alone…. With no one except Voltaire, but he was hardly considered a part of the family.

"I'm sorry…." She whispered.

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

****

CHAPTER 22

Tainted

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kai glanced at his watch. He had 26 minutes left to find Tara and rescue her…. His sister….

Ray glanced at the worried boy running beside him and sighed. Of course he wanted to get Tara back and reunite her with her brother but the silence was killing him.

"Kai…." Ray started as they continued their pace.

The other boy glared at him, his eyes burning through his soul.

"How did you and Tara get separated anyways?"

Kai seemed to ignore the question and continued to run. They reached the last staircase and took it.

"My parents were killed…. BioVault kidnapped us and them separated us I guess…." Kai finally answered in a monotone.

Ray looked away from Kai as he felt regret for the two siblings. 

When they reached the top of the staircase, Kai look out his Dranzer and stared at it. Then he opened the door.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Tara stared at the bars that were separating her from her freedom. That's when she noticed a ring of keys hanging across from her cell. She sat up from the wooden bench and tried to grab it. Obviously she was too far away from it but she still had to try…. Right? 

As she slid her arm out from between the two bars, one of them shook violently. Tara grinned and tried to pull it out. She grunted as she started to lift the dead weight of the metal bar. It started to slip out of place little by little. Suddenly it collapsed and almost crashed onto the floor. Tara quickly caught it, praying that no one heard the noise it created. When she heard nothing, she dragged the bar in between the other bars and tried to hook the keys.

Many trials passed and she still had not been successful. She pulled her hair back into a quick ponytail and continued to try her luck.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"C'mon Kenny!" Tyson cheered as the smaller boy typed furiously trying to break the codes.

Max watched silently as he cue came up. The second the bars released themselves he was to break through the lasers, causing another boulder to come tumbling in. At the perfect time, the boulder would roll right under the crate that would fall, thus eliminating the two roadblocks in their escape plan.

Dizzi started to make a strange beeping sound and Kenny called out to Max, "Now!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kai and Ray stood on one side as they waited for Tala, the last Demolition Boy to appear.

Shuffling of feet echoed the hallways as signaled someone's approach.

"Well well well…." The red head spoke.

Stadium lights flooded the room in pure light. Shadows jumped out from each hallway.

Suddenly a blade was launched at Kai's feet. 

Kai growled as he launched his own blade.

"Dranzer! End this quickly!" The mighty phoenix rose from its bit as it spread its wings gracefully.

****

"I don't think so! Wolborg!" Tala summoned his own Beast into the match. The proud wolf howled as the beydish started to shake.

Ray gasped as the beydish started to split. Both blades were on a different side so there was no way to attack without falling down into the hole.

But to Ray's shock, Dranzer jumped to the other side and began to attack Wolborg.

"I only have 8 minutes!" Kai thought to himself.

"DRANZER!"

"WOLBORG!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Tara grinned in triumph, as she finally was able to hook the keys onto the bar. She quickly looked back at cell and tried her best to unlock her cell door.

The door swung open quietly as she held her breath. She sighed in relief as she made her way towards the staircases. (A/N: Yes the dungeon is on the fifth floor…. Don't ask why….) She had some issues to sort out with Boris….

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Tyson, Kenny and Max raced down the hallways and up the stairs as they tried to avoid all the booby traps that were conveniently set out for them. Tyson had already tripped over a wire causing knifes to fall from the ceiling, trying to execute them. And Max had accidentally sneezed causing the walls to collapse on them. They narrowly made it through the traps alive.

"Watch out guys! Dizzi is picking up a huge amount of magnetic charges dead ahead! Be careful!" Kenny warned the two.

****

"Chill out Chief!" Tyson and Max started as they waved their hands wildly.

Suddenly a computer generated voice started to talk. "Magnetic sequence activated…. In 30 seconds…. 29…. 28…."

Kenny glared and the others chuckled weakly. "Grrr…. It was a motion detector?"

"Um…. sorry?" they stammered as they tried to cover up for their mistake.

Kenny just shook his head as he grabbed their wrists and dragged them to the other side as fast as he could.

"15…. 14…. 13…. 12…."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kai wanted to rip that smirk off Tala's face but unfortunately he would probably lose the battle then.

"Volcanic Emission now!"

The phoenix nodded as a huge flame engulfed its body. It looked like a tornado except it was upside down. It exploded and started to burn off pieces of Tala's blade.

The red head only smiled as he watched his blade turn into soup.

"Wolborg! Ice Beam!"

The wolf howled as a beam of light burst from its mouth and straight into Dranzer. The bird was frozen in its place!

"Tara's capture is all your fault Kai!" Sneered Tala. "She would have been able to save herself if it wasn't for you…."

"No you're wrong…. " Kai glared at the red head. "It's all because of BioVault…."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Tara neared an exit as she heard voices and BitBeast cries in front of her. She winced in pain from her ribs and limped towards the sound hoping it was her friends.

"Kai…. everyone…. please be ok…."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

As Dranzer started to melt itself out of its icy grave, Wolborg started to approach at full speed.

At the exact second that the two blades made contact, Dranzer had melted itself out and Wolborg had launched another ice attack.

"Kai?" Tara's voice rang through the halls as she saw her brother standing in front of her.

Kai and Tala both stared at the girl as their blades stopped in their tracks and just froze.

"Tara?!?!?!?"

GiGi - Phew…. Finally done…. And yet I have so much homework still! Grrrr…. Stupid geography….

Kenny - Gasp! Never insult education!

GiGi - God…. You need a hobby….

Tyson - He has one….

Kai - Geez I don't think analyzing blades is a hobby….

Max - Really? ^_________^

Tara - Just review…. 

GiGi - Or Bryan gets homicidal!

Bryan - Buhahaha-….

Ray - With what? A carrot peeler?

Bryan - *carrot peeler appears in his hand* What the-….

GiGi - Yup! ^__________^

Bryan - Why me?

I

I

I 

I

V


	23. No Regrets

GiGi - I was so bored and I saw the season finale of the G-Force and OMG! Zeo's a robot! Gasp! Sorry to those who haven't seen the finale…. I didn't mean to ruin the suspense…. Hmmmmm…. For some reason I had predicted that Zeo wasn't human…. I'm a physic! Cool! And I have decided to put no romance in this fic…. Maybe in the sequel? *wink wink, hint hint, nudge nudge*

Kai - I think they get the point….

GiGi - Do they eh?

Ray - They do….

Kenny - Yes I believe they do to….

GiGi - Oh I see…. Let me guess…. you analyzed this too eh?

Max - What's with GiGi and the word eh?

Tyson - Maybe she's finally lost it….

Kai - I'll call the asylum! ^^

GiGi - NOOOOOOOOOOO! You'll never get me alive!!!!!!!

Kai - Wana bet?

GiGi - Ummmmmmmm…. No?

Everyone - *gets those plastic toy hammers and bonks GiGi on her head repeatedly*

GiGi - Okay…. OW! Well here's the…. OW! Second last chapter of Most Wanted…. OW! Sorry if Kai becomes a little OOC…. OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That was my eye Tyson!

Tyson - Hehe…. Opps? GiGi doesn't own anything…. Well…. Except that eye injury….

GiGi - o( (Cyclops!) May I have a bandage?

Max - I'd be insulted if you didn't!

GiGi - I'd be bleeding if I didn't…. 

(Hehe…. Fairly Odd Parents RULES!) XP

Disclaimer - Only own Tara and Statix and nothing else…. But I wana! Maybe I'll get to own them for Christmas …. Hmmmm…. Hope you were listening Santa! *wink wink* 

Santa - HoHoHo! Absolutely not!

GiGi - =( It was worth a try….

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Kai?" Tara's voice rang through the halls as she saw her brother standing in front of her.

Kai and Tala both stared at the girl as their blades stopped in their tracks and just froze.

"Tara?!?!?!?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

CHAPTER 23

No Regrets

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Suddenly a flash of light blinded everyone for a few seconds. Kai glared at the red head who was smirking for some strange reason.

"Say goodbye to Dranzer!" Tala taunted.

Dranzer rose out of its bit and was sucked into an eerie vortex coming from Tala's blade.

"What are you doing? I didn't lose!" Kai shouted.

"So what? He's still mine…." Tala smirked.

Kai was speechless as he grabbed his blade from the once-beydish.

"You filthy scoundrel!"

"Kai…. I'll get Dranzer back…." Tara nodded and Ray ran towards her. He held her tightly by the shoulders as he asked caustiously, "Are you ok?"

Tara winced as he touched one of the many cuts she had all over her body and shrugged. 

"I've been better…." She answered sarcastically.

Kai came jogged towards her, still glaring with Dranzer in his hand. He quickly stuffed the blade into his pocket and held out her hands for examination.

There was a silence between the two Hitawaris' until Tara finally decided to tell him the truth….

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Dudes! Faster! We're almost there and booby trap free too!" Tyson chanted.

"Please don't jinx us Tyson…." Kenny prayed.

"Yeah…. The last trap was a bit too close for comfort…." Max agreed.

"Awwww c'mon already! Let's save Tara!" Tyson reminded his teammates.

They nodded and broke into a sprint up the hopefully bobby trap free stairs.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I wanted to tell you the truth…." Tara started off. "But then I knew that I'd be putting you in danger…."

"Kinda like now?" Kai asked sarcastically

Tara smilled sheepishly and continued. "BioVault would have had it easy if I had told you cuz then there would be a lot of comotion…. So I had to keep it all a secret…. I'm sorry…."

Kai felt guilty for being mad at her and looked symathetially at his sister….

"I'm sorry too…." Kai replied as he placed her head onto his left shoulder. "I'm really sorry…. Little sister…."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"This is just sickening…." Sneered Tala. "We tied in the last battle so I have to win to offically claim the Keeper of the Gates…."

Tara glared at the red head as Kai cleared his throat. "What?"

"Statix is the Keeper of the Gates…." Tara argued. "If he wants Statix then I'm gonna defend my BitBeast…."

"But!" Kai argued.

Tara looked Kai in the eye…. He could see the determination she had…. He knew he could not hold her back….

"I can do this Kai…. I can…." She reassured her older brother as she hugged him again.

She walked towards Ray and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and reached into his pant pocket and took out a beyblade.

"Thanks" Tara started to walk towards Tala until something caught her wrist.

"Good luck…." Ray smiled as he held onto her wrist.

Tara nodded and walked off.

"You ready girl?" Tala sneered as he pronounced the last word slowly and clearly.

"Don't I know it. This girl is ready to kick your butt…."

"3…. 2…. 1…. LET IT RIP!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

As Tyson, Kenny and Max continued their journey for the fifth level, they encountered more and more booby traps, creepy noises and dead ends. It seemed like an endless maze….

"Chief! I thought you had a map of the place…. Why are we lost?" whined Tyson.

Kenny started to get annoyed with getting stuck with Tyson in an endless maze and started to turn red. 

"GRRRRRRR TYSON! THE MAP WAS CHANGED SO THAT WE WOULD GET LOST DOWN HERE!"

"Whoa calm down Kenny…. Inhale, exhale…. In and out…. Good…." coached Max.

Tyson "hmpf"ed and turned around.

"Hey I think I see light dead ahead!"

"YES!" cheered the three trapped boys…. Kenny especially since he was feeling clasterphobic.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Wolborg this is easy! Ice beam!" Tala ordered.

"Statix…. Mimic Ice Beam!" Tara called out.

Kai and Ray watched with glee as Tala's expression changed from confidence to confusion. Revenge is sweet….

"WHAT? Wolborg!" Tala stamered recklessly as he watched his own special attack be used against him.

"Statix…. Mimic Flame Saber…."

The phoniex changed its colour back to red as it used Kai's attack to melt the ice and snow around the beydish causing Wolborg to start heating up.

"Noooo! Wolborg…. Do something!"

"It's too late Tala…. You underestimated me…. so ha!" Tara glared as she watched her opponent's face fill up with fear.

"Statix! Ty-…. WHAT?"

Tala's blade had suddenly spun backwards, counterattacking Statix. Tara's blade was driven into the side of the dish, narrowly avoiding falling out.

Tara's eyes filled with fear. If she lost this battle, she would lose Statix and BioVault would be able to take over the world…. This was too important…. If Statix, Keeper of the Gates, fell into the wrong hands…. It could mean total initiation!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Statix…." Tara thought.

/My child! You cannot…. You know what will happen if we use it!/ Statix commented.

"I know…. But we have no choice…." 

/Mistress! You cannot do this!/

"Statix…. I have to…. I'm sorry…. I know this is one thing I won't regret…."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

As Tyson, Kenny and Max rounded the corner, they heard a faint motor sound coming from behind them.

"Shit! Those robots are still following us dudes!" Tyson pointed out.

"Well duh!" Max rolled his eyes.

Kenny got out Dizzi and stuck this laser on top of the laptop.

"Chief…. What are you doing? In case you haven't noticed, we're getting chased by robots!" Tyson pointed out again.

As the motor noise got louder, Kenny opened this program and started typing ferveriously.

"Come on…. Come on!" he muttered to himself. "BINGO!"

The second the robots rounded the same corner, a laser beam coming from Dizzi shot out, blowing up the robots.

"Way cool man!" Tyson approved.

"Totally…." Max added.

Kenny smiled at his acomplishment but shook himself out of it. "Let's get going…."

GiGi - Second last chapter…. Done…. It's almost time to end this…. NOOOO!

Kai - Yes!

GiGi - *glares*

Kai - I mean…. Noooo-…. Whatever….

Ray - Have pity on GiGi…. I mean she does have mountain loads of homework….

GiGi - WAH! There's so much that I had to have it delivered by the truckload!

Tyson - Whoa….

Kenny - Aren't you lucky?

GiGi - *glares*

Kenny - =( Sorry….

Max - She needs some sugar….

GiGi - O.o OKIE!

Max - ^_______________________^

GiGi - Okie forget it….

Max - ;_____________;

Everyone - Review for our sakes….


	24. Promises

GiGi - *teary eyed* Last chapter of Most Wanted!

Everyone- Yippee-…. I mean…. Oh no….

GiGi - I know! WAH! I'm gonna miss writing this fic so much….

Ray - So emotional….

GiGi - Course! *glomps Ray and Kai* 

Ray - O.o

Kai - O.o

GiGi - But its worth it!

Tyson - Sure….

GiGi - *sigh* I restocked the fridge….

Tyson - ^_______^ I'm so outie! *runs for the fridge at 100 km/hour* (we were learning rates…. so I wrote that….)

Max - Whoa….Even I'm not that crazy….

Everyone - *stares at him*

Max - I'm not!

Everyone - *still stares at him*

Max - Meep! Stop looking…. I know I'm handsome and all….

Everyone - O.o

Tara - Gag me!

Max - You're scaring me!

Tara - You scare yourself enough….

Max - Hmmmmm…. That's true… HEY!

GiGi - Just read and enjoy…. Last chapter! 

Disclaimer - I DON'T AND NEVER WILL OWN BEYBLADE…. YOU'D THINK THEY WOULD LET ME ONCE SINCE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER BUT NOOOOOOOOOO…. SO I JUST OWN TARA AND STATIX

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

CHAPTER 24

Promises

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

/Mistress…./ Statix whispered sadly.

"We have to do this Statix…. We have to!" Tara murmured to her faithful BitBeast. "No matter what happens to me…."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Statix…. Midnight luminary!" Tara shouted out.

Tala watched in horror as the same red light as Statix, glowed around Tara. Her feet started to rise off the floor and her hair started to blow even thought there was no wind. The light then disappeared and entered Statix's throat. Tara started to drift slowly back to the ground as the BitBeast started to turn midnight black along with the rest of the air in the room. 

It got so dark that there were stars gleaming above their heads. At the exact time, a beam of light shone in from a door. Tyson, Max and Kenny came racing in but came to a dead stop when they looked at the room and the battle. 

Statix started to look back at Tara but stopped halfway. When it's mouth opened, a gigantic fireball was released. The longer Statix had its mouth open, the larger the fireball got.

After a few intense seconds and quite a few desperate slams from Wolborg, Statix screeched, shooting the fireball, which was as big as a horse (A/N: Don't ask….) at Wolborg.

The flames consumed the proud wolf and after a huge flash of light, everyone was able to unshield their eyes.

"No Wolborg!" Tala cried out as he went to fetch his broken beyblade.

"Draciel!" Max exclaimed happily as he noticed his BitBeast was back. Kai looked down at his own blade and noticed a familiar phoenix smiling back at him proudly.

Kai glanced at Tara. She was still floating a bit. But when Kai approached her, she started to fall.

"Tara!" Kai raced towards his falling sister. She was unconscious and he could feel her pulse slowing down rapidly.

"Tara?" Kai whispered. She looked like a fragile doll. He held her carefully to not hurt her then hugged her tightly.

"Wake up Tara!" he cried out.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

/Kai…. She gave up her life to save the world…. She gave up her life energy to use that attack…. To save the world…. To save you…. She cannot awaken…./ A voice rang through the room. Then a red phoenix emerged from Tara's slightly damaged blade that was still spinning in the middle of the heavily damaged beydish. 

"Why?" Kai glared at Statix furiously.

/Let me finish…./

Kai only continued to glare.

/However, since my mistress gave her life for such a noble and unselfish cause, we, the Legendary Beasts can resurrect her…./

Statix looked lovingly at Tara before soaring into the ceiling (A/N: Remember they are still in BioVault). Then Statix started to sing a very sad melody…. The graceful phoenix starting to disintegrate into little, sparkling glitter. As they fell on everyone, their wounds healed. Tara's eyelids started to flutter open as she started to wake up as the blade came to a stop.

"Kai? What…. What happened?" She asked weakly.

Kai was so relieved, all he could do was smile and hug his sister.

"I'm so sorry Tara."

Tara was shocked at Kai's sudden gesture but relaxed and smiled.

"I'm sorry too Kai."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

Outside of the BioVault Abbey

(A/N: Pretend they just got out….)

"So what are we going to do now?" Tyson asked his teammates.

"Aren't we supposed back home soon?" Max asked.

"OMG! I think we are supposed to go today!" Kenny realized.

Tara felt left out as the team discussed going back home…. After all this was her home…. Sorta….

She sighed and looked away back at the abbey. Now that she had lost Statix…. She was alone…. Well there was Kai but he was leaving so she would be alone…. She would probably never see him again too. She knew she could never afford to buy a ticket to Japan much less buy a lunch at school….

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Tara…. You wana come to Japan with us?" Kai asked.

Tara had zoned out at that time so she jumped when she heard the last words…. _"Japan with us."_

"Go to Japan…. With you guys?" Tara asked just to make sure she wasn't dreaming the whole thing.

The whole team smiled and nodded their heads.

Tara felt a wave of relief wash up on her face. "You mean it? You really mean it? Y-y-you promise?"

Kai nodded and put something in her hand. "I promise."

Tara could only look the Bladebreakers and smile. She nodded and looked at the thing in her hand.

"Statix?" 

"You're a Bladebreaker remember…. Come on….let's go home…." Kai smiled.

Tara couldn't believe her ears…. She would finally have a home!

She looked at her new friends and smiled. 

She then looked at her surrondings and expressed her happiness to the rest of the world.

"I'm going to Japan!!!!!!"

GiGi - OMG! OMG! OMG! The end of the last chapter…. The end of this story! I'm gonna miss this story so much! And sorrie if this chapter sucked and was too short…. But you guys will miss this rite?

Everyone - Nooooo….

GiGi - Well just for saying that…. I'm gonna write a sequel and guess who will be in it?

Everyone - Ummmmmmmmmmm…. Not us?

GiGi - Ank! Wrong!

Tyson - Can I have a lifeline?

Max - Can I ask a friend?

GiGi - -____-U

Max - Yo Tyson! Do you know who will be in the sequel?

Tyson - OMG! I was going to ask you the same thing dude! Man we are tight! This is sweet!

Tara - Speaking of sweet….

Ray - ^____________^

Kai - ^__^-…. I mean…. ¬.¬

GiGi - Right…. Who gave you guys sugar?

Kai - Him…. *points to Ray*

Ray - Her *points to Tara*

Tara - Him *points to Tyson*

Tyson - Him dudes! Not me! *jabs his fingers at Max*

Max - Ummmm hi? 

GiGi - *glaring at Max*

Max - It was Kenny?

Kenny - Hey! I would not touch that glucose and saturated fat!

GiGi - Ahem!

Max - B-b-but! It was nice and sparkly and shiny and it came from a bag that said TOXIC WASTE!

Everyone - O.o OMG! EW! *starts spitting out the sugar*

GiGi - Ahhh…. Karma…. Gotta love it…. 

Tyson - I thought you loved Kai and Ray?

GiGi - *starry eyes* Hell yes! *glomps the hotties*

Ray - That's getting old….

Kai - And loathsome….

GiGi - Hey! =(

Everyone - Hehe….?

GiGi - I really learned a lot from writing this fic and I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really enjoyed it a lot. See my writing style changed from the beginning chapters to now…. I feel like I am a better a writer so thx again! ^^ Also thx to every one of my reviewers…. Fans and flamers! (in a random order!) Chibi plushies for all! *throws plushies…. AND…. Free beyblades for all at everyone* I'm so generous non? Je suis trés genereuse! Mais, je n'aime pas parler à la français…. NO…. I mean….. NON!

**_Avian Lee, Raye Hino, Lightning Tenshi, Kawaii Tenshi (too many names…. Wow I remembered them all! Thx for not letting me give up this fic…. You're a true friend! Update ur stories soon…. N I mean sooner than 1 month!) #.# (Buhahaha Jimmy's dead eh? Never! Bobblehead! Buhahahahahahahahaha!) _**

AzN*PyRo*ArCaDa (One of my top reviewers! Thx girl! Update ur story soon! I cant wait to read what comes up next. Also thx for not giving up in me! ) ^_____^ You're also a good friend!

RidingGirl (Another top reviewer…. Sorry for all those cliffies XP And thx for reviews…. They always made me laugh…. Kill Boris…. Kill!) =D

Kiwi Kitaro (All those reviews…. Thx! Plz update ur fics soon! I can't wait!) @.@

cHiBi*BaBy*StAr (My wonderful…. Wait did I say wonderful? REWIND! cHiBi*BaBy*StAr (my wonderful…. I guess I did…. Thx sis! Good luck on ur fic! People plz plz plz read her fic! PLZ!) =P

kok - Hi! New reviewer! Hope you enjoyed this last chapter…. *_*

Kuroi Neko (Also thx for the reviews… ur name is so cool! Wat does it mean? I suck at Japanese so I have no clue what many of the words mean….) .

Reiaka (Review crazy…. That's what I am! Thx for reading this fic!) ^0^

Crystalline (Haven't heard from u for a while…. But thx for the reviews anyways!) %.%

i-love-ray no one could steel him^________^ (Thx for the review! But grrrrrr…. Ray is mine!

Ray - What are you talking about?

GiGi - OMG! RAY!

Ray - She's worse than a fangirl….

GiGi - I LOVE YOU RAY-…. HEY!) ¬.¬

Miyuka 15 (Thx so much for the reviews! Mariah must go down! Anti-pink hair freak members unite!) XP

**_kai-is-so-cute-beyblade-rockz_****/ ****wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari****_ (Luv the names…. Hehe…. Kai is cute…. Also thx for the review!) *^^*_**

**_angel25302_****_ (Ur story is such a success! Thx for review my own! Good luck to you!) =3_**

gothic-wolf (Yes black and white doesn't match his complexion…. Wait…. Boris has a complexion? Creepy! Glad you thought it was funny….) !o! (also lol!)

Droopy1389 (Thx! Ur so nice! Hope u enjoyed this last chapter!) ~_~

HuGzXoXoKiSsEs/Chococat (Another top reviewer! Hope to read one of ur fics soon…. Make an account soon!) ^U^

Hitotsuboshi (Thx sooooooooooooooo much for the reviews! I'll miss this fic so much!) &o&

Tenma Koneko (OMG! I luv ur story so much! Thx for reviewing! U have no idea how much it meant and will continue meaning to me! Yes u updated ur fic! I luv the new chapter!!!!)=D (He has a hat on his head! Or a book…. Hmmmmmm….)

Anime the Fallen Angel (Well I tried to make it better…. I hope it really is! Thx for the reviews!) =^.^=

Scheree (Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thx so much for the many reviews! I havent heard from u for a while! Why??????????????? If the excuse is Beyblade and/or writing ur fics then I forgive u! If its not then I will take ur Smarties away!)XD

**_Reicu_****_ (Hey! Thx for reviewing! Really is much appriciated!) . _**

**_Golden-feline_****_ (Cool name! Thx for the review!) :D _**

kaci (Hi! New reviewer! Thx for reading!) =S

BiJoU (Another new reviewer! Also thx!) º_º

^^ (Thx for the review…. I hope u liked this fic!) ^^ (Whoa double hapiness!)

O.o (Thx for the review!) Q (that looks like a ninja head sideways…. See the side tie thing…. Eh?)

**_Ravanilia_****_ (New reviewer! Hi! Thx for the review! And I hope u enjoyed this fic!) :P_**

Raykon_lover (Thx for the review! For this fic and my other ones too! Hope u enjoyed this fic!) *O.O*

Sea Wolf (If u didn't like this fic then it's ur lost…. But I guess ur critisium did help me so thx.) T.T

X.x (Yes u are reviewing! Thx!) :o

___ (Great name! JKZ! Thx for the review!) XS

Achilles Last Stand (I apologized…. And yes I did read the guidelines so plz don't nag this time…. I mean that in the nicest way possible. I do respect every reviewers' opinion and I do ask them to share with me the problems.) Ò.Ó 

GiGi - And that's the end of the list. Thx again (I mean it!) for reading this fic! You have no idea how much it has meant to me! I will never forget all of you or this fic! Thx for reading and have a nice life! I'll have the sequal up…. Someday…. Jkz…. It will be up in probably a day…. No…. week…. Nope…. Month…. Could be…. Year….???? Jkz…. Bye and thx! ^^

Everyone - Bye…. Remember to review! *wink wink, hint hint, nudge nudge* 


	25. AN: Sequel Infomation!

Hi! This isn't a chapter just so you know…. 

I just wanted you guys to know that I posted 

up the sequel for Most Wanted! ^______^ 

It's called Chapter II. So yea I hope you 

guys read it and like it! Thx for the 

reviews and bye!

****

- GiGi


End file.
